You Mean The World To Me
by ashycuppycake
Summary: Sequal to 'It Was Meant To Be'. The gang save up and go to Hawaii when they have finished school. They have a few complications on the way but there is one big shock they recieve when they are only half way through their holiday! usual couples...TROYELLA!
1. School Sabotage

**A/N: Hey guys!! It's time for the sequal of 'It Was Meant To Be'! clap clap. I hope you enjoy this story, i found this one better than number 1. this story is much longer but in a good way...**

**The updating may not be as frequent in this one, last time i was just excited to update...this time i will update at least 1 per week. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical...the plot in the story is mine though...**

**SCHOOL SABOTAGE**

* * *

"Troy! That's not fair!" Gabriella whined, jumping in the air, trying to reach the basketball which Troy held over his head.

"Just because you're short!" Troy mocked. Troy and Gabriella had decided to ditch the gang in the basement and went outside to play one on one. Troy was of course winning, even though he wasn't trying his hardest. Gabriella had given up on trying so now Troy was just teasing Gabriella with his basketball skills.

"I'm not that short!" she protested, "I'm only…that much shorter than you," she said, holding her hands ten centimetres away from each other. Troy grabbed her left hand and dragged it out so that the space in the middle was now thirty centimetres.

"That's more like it," he said, and he threw the ball at the backboard without looking and got it in.

"I give up, you're too good," she sighed and she went and sat down on the grass, Troy following. It was the Sunday before they finished school. The gang was planning on going away for a few weeks to Hawaii when their break arrived, but they had to survive their last week first.

"Wow, one more week and high school is over," said Troy.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," said Gabriella.

"I'm just saying-" but the rest of the gang deciding to join them cut him off.

"Two on two," Chad announced as he walked outside.

"Or three on three," suggested Zeke.

"But that means that Ryan and one of the girls has to play," said Jason.

"Since when do you know how to add?" Chad teased.

"Shut up," said Jason.

"Well, anyone but Gabriella, she is too short," said Troy and Gabriella shoved him, causing him to fall out of his sitting position. To exaggerate the force, he rolled over a couple of times.

"Um…Taylor, you play," said Chad.

"You know me. I'm not a fan of strenuous activity," replied Taylor.

"Ah…Sharpay, you play," said Zeke. The gang burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Sharpay asked.

"Won't you be too scared of breaking a nail or something?" Chad asked through laughter.

"I'm gonna prove you all wrong, I'm playing," she said. The gang stopped laughing.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Really," Sharpay replied. She took off her jewellery and high heels and gave them to Gabriella.

"So, who's team am I on?" she asked.

"No dibbs!" yelled Chad and he touched his nose.

"No dibbs!" Troy and Ryan followed. Zeke was soon after them leaving Jason last.

"Oh man," he sighed.

"Usual teams, but we get Ryan," said Troy.

"Fine," said Zeke. The teams were Troy, Chad and Ryan onto Zeke, Jason and Sharpay, leaving Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi to be cheerleaders.

"Do you even know how to play?" Zeke asked Sharpay.

"Um…" Sharpay replied.

"You don't know, do you?" asked Zeke.

"I know a few things," said Sharpay.

"Okay then, what do you do when you get the ball?" Troy questioned.

"Shoot or pass," replied Sharpay.

"Or?" Chad asked.

"Run?" Sharpay guessed.

"Whilst?" Troy kept questioning.

"Oh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Bounce the ball."

"Very good," said Chad sarcastically clapping his hands.

"That will do for now, teaching-wise, let's play!" said Sharpay and she took the ball from Troy's grasp. She threw the ball up at the ring and it hit the backboard and bounced right back at her, hitting her in the face. The gang started laughing.

"Ow," Sharpay said as she rubbed her nose.

"Are you still gonna play?" Gabriella asked, being the only one who wasn't laughing.

"Of course I'm still gonna play," aid Sharpay, jumping on the spot as if she was getting ready for a boxing match.

"Okay, okay," said Chad, settling himself down again.

"We'll let you start with the ball, we'll be nice," said Troy. Zeke took the ball at the top of the key. He passed it top Jason who passed it to Sharpay. Sharpay squealed and jumped out of the way, letting the ball go out of bounds, resulting in the other team receiving possession.

"We are so gonna lose," said Jason, resting his head in his hands. Troy took the ball to the top of the key. He passed it to Chad, who passed it back to Troy, who took the shot. As per usual, it was a swish.

"Two, zero," yelled Chad. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi stood up and started cheering.

"Troy! Troy, he's our man! If he can't score, no one can! Go Troy!" they all sang together, adding a small dance. The guys started laughing as they took their positions on the court again.

"Who's on my team again?" Sharpay asked.

"Me and Zeke," Jason sighed.

"I can't tell when I'm playing," said Sharpay.

"You're the only one who struggles," said Ryan.

"Perhaps if we make this easier," said Troy, reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

"Ah, we don't need a repeat," said Taylor.

"I don't mind," said Gabriella. Taylor pushed her over, "what? He's my boyfriend."

"Yes, but we all don't need to see his abs everyday," argued Taylor.

"I haven't had my daily dose yet. Troy!" she yelled as she waved her hand in his direction. Troy reached for the bottom of his shirt again.

"I have to agree with Taylor," said Kelsi.

"Me too, keep it on," said Sharpay.

'Fine," said Troy and Gabriella at the same time.

"Let's keep playing, Sharpay, deal with it," said Chad and he passed the ball to Jason at the top of the key.

* * *

The final score for the match was Troy, Chad and Ryan on twenty-six (a/n: Ryan only scoring one goal, mind you) and Jason, Zeke and Sharpay on eight.

"You are never playing three on three with us again," said Jason when they sat down ion the basement.

"I don't want to play again anyway," said Sharpay, "I'm sticking with performing arts."

"Good," said Troy.

"What are we gonna do on the last day of school? Prank-wise," asked Gabriella.

"I haven't thought about it," said Chad.

"Me neither," said Troy.

"Um…we could make a fake bulletin?" Taylor suggested.

"I know three groups that are doing that," said Ryan.

"Then I'm out of ideas," said Taylor.

"Me too," said Gabriella.

"How about we do a whole heap of small things," said Zeke.

"Such as?" Sharpay asked.

"Honey on door handles," said Zeke.

"Switching hot and cold stickers in the showers," said Chad.

"Glad wrap on the toilet seats," said Jason.

"That's gross," said Gabriella.

"We'll know, so it won't matter for us," said Troy.

"Is there anything else?" Taylor asked.

"We could announce something over the PA?" said Kelsi.

"Yeah, you can read our diaries again!" said Gabriella sarcastically.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"No!" she yelled and she hit Jason over the head.

"Then what could we do?" Taylor asked. Everyone thought hard.

"Well it is something that will top off the rest of the pranks," said Sharpay.

"I can't think of anything," said Taylor, resting her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Oh! I've got an idea," exclaimed Gabriella, "but we will have to forget about some of the pranks."

"Spill," said Sharpay.

* * *

On Thursday after school, the gang was at Troy's finalising the next days events.

"Okay, is there anything else we need?" Troy asked, staring at the six cartons of eggs, three packets of toilet paper, three jars of honey, two packets of glad wrap and two labellers.

"I think we're good," said Sharpay staring at the amount of stuff on the floor.

"Yeah, I think that's enough," said Taylor.

"What part of the school are we TP-ing exactly?" Kelsi asked.

"All of it," said Chad.

"Ah…then we'll need more stuff," said Gabriella.

"We'll do as much of it as we can," said Troy.

"This stuff will only cover the gym," said Sharpay.

"Then we'll only do the gym," said Ryan.

"Fair enough," said Taylor.

"You guys can stay for dinner, we'll get pizzas or something and we'll go at around eleven," said Troy.

"Sounds good, but how are we transporting this stuff?" Taylor asked.

"Garbage bags," said Chad.

"It'll work," said Gabriella.

"What pizza does everyone want?" Troy asked, picking up the phone.

At eleven o'clock the gang were gathered outside Troy's house, so they didn't wake Jack up. They were all dressed in black and were dragging the garbage bags to the car.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked as he shut the back door of Chad's car.

"Yep, we have everything," said Jason.

"Let's go!" said Taylor and they all squeezed into Chad's car.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, they pulled the garbage bags out of the car and paired off, giving a garbage bag to each pair.

"Okay, we'll do admin," said Chad, he and Taylor were a pair, "you two do the gym," he signalled towards troy and Gabriella, "You three do as much of the main building as possible," he said to Kelsi, Jason and Ryan, "and you guys," he paused, "oh! Staff room," he finished, pointing to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Okay, let's go!" said Troy and they all went their separate ways, carrying a garbage bag and a carton of eggs each.

"The gym shouldn't take too long to cover," said Troy as he and Gabriella made their way to the gym.

"It's pretty big," said Gabriella.

"Nah, fifteen minutes is all we need," said Troy. They got to the gym and Troy dumped the garbage bag between them.

"You're better at throwing than me," said Gabriella, "so I'll put the honey on the door handles," and she got out a jar of honey. Troy took a roll of toilet paper and threw it over the roof of the gym.

"Nice one!" Gabriella yelled. She was now n the other side of the gym. He tossed a few more over.

"Ow! Troy!" Gabriella yelled. She stepped out from behind the gym with toilet paper around her arm and head.

"Good shot, eh?" he laughed. Gabriella ran at him and punched him in the arm.

"Payback," she laughed as he rubbed his arm. Troy grabbed her around the waist and spun her around a few times before kissing her passionately. Chad and Taylor decided to interrupt at this moment.

"We just finished Ad- what the hell are you doing?!" Chad exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella broke apart.

"Aren't we meant to be TP-ing the school? Not sucking face with our girlfriends!" Chad yelled. Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing at Chad last comment.

"Chill out man," said Troy, punching Chad in the arm, "We were just adding fun to it."

"We'll help you finish," said Taylor and they all grabbed a roll of toilet paper and threw it over the roof of the gym.

* * *

They met the rest of the group at the car ten minutes later.

"Did you use everything?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but we have two eggs left," said Sharpay.

"So that means you didn't," said Gabriella.

"Shut up," said Sharpay, folding her arms.

"Throw them at the front doors," said Chad.

"No," said Sharpay.

"I'll do it then," said Chad and he pulled the eggs out of the carton as everyone went back to the car. Chad threw both eggs at the door and as soon as they hit the door, the alarm went off. Troy started up the car as Chad sprinted back and jumped in. He quickly reversed the car out of the space and sped back to Troy's before the police got there.

"That was so close," said Gabriella.

"Apart from the alarm, we did pretty well," said Sharpay, "the yolk dripping down the door looked disgusting though." They pulled up at Troy's first.

"Wait here," he said before running inside.

"What are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"No idea," said Gabriella. Troy ran out two minuted later.

"You guys are staying at my house tonight," he said. Everyone got out of the car and went down to the basement. They all got a couch (Ryan, Kelsi and Jason were left to the floor) and they put on 'National Treasure'. Halfway though the movie, Troy and Gabriella were asleep, Gabriella's head on Troy's chest. Sharpay noticed how cute they looked and pushed pause on the movie. Before anyone could say anything, she whispered;

"Shh! Look at them!" everyone looked. The girls awed and the guys look disgusted. Sharpay took a picture of them on her phone and sent it to her phone book. They all sat down and continued to watch the movie. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella asleep so he tried not to move. He wanted to know the time so he grabbed the nearest thing which was Sharpay's phone. He flipped it open and saw she had two messages. He went to open her menu when he accidentally opened one of the messages. It read:

_That is so cute! Troy is so hot!_

Troy was confused and his instinct was to go to the pictures. He opened the latest one and he saw the picture and dropped the phone, which landed on Gabriella's head. She woke, rubbing her head.

"Ow, what was that?" she whispered.

"Don't worry," he replied. He lifted her head and put a pillow under it. He stood up and walked over to Sharpay.

"What was that for and why did you send it to your entire phone book?"

"Why were you looking my phone in the first place?" Sharpay questioned, ignoring Troy's questions.

"Looking at the time," Troy answered, "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"I, well, you looked so cute!" she answered. Troy sighed and went back to his original position.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter!! If you review, can you tell me if you have ever TP-ed anything? i haven't and i want to know if that's what you do... Lol, please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	2. Final Day

**A/N: Hi!! i'm uploading quicker than i thought...well to a couple of you i said 5 days and this is 5 days so i'm on time!! thanks to those of you who reviewed. i went on the computer the day after i loaded it and i was happy to have 15 emails from fanfiction, 5 being reviews. Thank you!! Enjoy this chapter!**

**FINAL DAY**

* * *

The next morning Gabriella was first to wake up. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Ryan, Kelsi and Jason were asleep on the floor, their heads together, Sharpay and Zeke were on another couch, head to foot and Chad and Taylor were on another couch, Taylor's head on Chad's chest. Gabriella slowly climbed over Troy and was about to go upstairs when someone called her.

"Gabi," Troy whispered, "Where are you going?"

"Home, to get ready for our last day of school," she replied.

"Okay," said Troy as he stood up, "come back here before you go to school."

"I will, see ya," and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before running upstairs.

* * *

By seven o'clock all the girls had gone home to get ready for the final day of high school, while the guys hung around or a bit longer.

"Do you think they'll know it's us?" Chad asked.

"Dono, dad might," said Troy.

"Your dad won't dob us in though, will he?" Jason asked.

"I hope not, don't want detention on my last day," said Zeke.

"We'll have breakfast, I'm starving," said Troy and the five guys went upstairs to have breakfast.

Meanwhile, the girls were gathered in Sharpay's room.

"What are you wearing?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Clothes," said Taylor and Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "I honestly don't know what to wear."

"I have no idea what I'm wearing," said Gabriella.

"Me neither,' said Kelsi.

"Well, I'm wearing this,' said Sharpay, holding up an outfit. It was a sky blue top with blue sequences around the collar and shiny silver skinny leg jeans.

"Okay…" said Gabriella, staring at the outfit with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" said Sharpay.

"It's a bit…" Taylor started.

"Don't you think you will stand out a bit?" Gabriella said, pulling the words out of Taylor and Kelsi's mouths (A/N: not literally, it's a saying!).

"Yes, that's the point," said Sharpay, "now, we're going to go to each other's houses and pick an outfit, then we'll come back here and change."

"Okay, me first," said Gabriella excitedly and they all left the room.

Half and hour later, the girls were back in Sharpay's room with their outfits.

"Okay, I'll go in the bathroom," said Gabriella and she picked up her clothes and went into Sharpay's ensuite. She came out five minutes later with denim mini shorts and a fluoro yellow tank top.

"Me next," said Kelsi and she went in and got changed. She came out with black skinny leg jeans and a fluoro pink t-shirt.

"You are gonna boil," said Gabriella.

"I'll be fine," said Kelsi.

"Taylor," said Sharpay.

"I'm not wearing these," said Taylor.

"Go," said Sharpay and Taylor took her clothes into the ensuite. She came out with three quarter black pants and a fluoro green tank top.

"And lastly, mwah," said Sharpay, throwing her hands in the air and she went and got changed. She came out with her bright clothes on.

"Makeup!" she yelled.

"I'm not letting you do my makeup," said Taylor.

"Why not?" asked Sharpay.

"Because I'll end up looking like a whore," explained Taylor.

"Fair enough," said Gabriella.

"Does anyone want me to do their makeup?" Sharpay asked. Nobody put their hand up.

"Coo, coo," mocked Gabriella.

"Shut up," said Sharpay.

"We can all do our own," said Kelsi.

"Fine," said Sharpay and they all went over to Sharpay's mirror.

* * *

The girls arrived back at Troy's at a quarter to eight, dressed in their 'stand out' clothes and their faces full of makeup.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as he greeted them at the front door.

"Yes?" she asked, smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think you will stand out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Gabriella.

"Okay, well at least you know it," he said and they all walked inside. All the guys were sitting at the kitchen table. They had obviously gone home, gotten changed and come back again because they were all in different clothes.

"Took you long enough," said Chad.

"We're girls, what did you expect?" said Sharpay.

"True," said Chad shrugging.

"Has everyone got their year books?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, let's sign them now," said Troy.

"Okay," everyone replied and they pulled from their bags A4 red books. Everyone sat in a circle and passed their book to the right to be signed. They continued to do this process until they received their own book back. They all opened them to look at peoples comments. There was silence which was broken by Taylor whacking Chad on the arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Sexy brainiac?" she asked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," he said.

"Think about what's wrong with that saying," said Taylor. Chad paused for a moment.

"Nup. Can't think of anything," he said.

"You idiot," she said and she continued to read. Gabriella was first top finish. She looked up and a tear fell from her face onto her book.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Our last day of high school," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"It has gone so quickly," said Taylor.

"At least we are all going to U of A," said Chad.

"But it will be so different in college,' said Gabriella.

"We'll still be friends though," said Zeke.

"We can still hang out in Troy's basement," said Sharpay.

"Yeah," said Gabriella.

"Should we go?" Chad asked, "It's quarter past eight."

"Yeah, let's go face the day," said Sharpay and they all exited the Bolton house.

* * *

When they arrived at school, there were teachers cleaning the yard. The gang got out of the cars (Chad and Troy's) and laughed at them. Gabriella grabbed Troy's and Jason's hands. Jason grabbed Kelsi's, who grabbed Ryan's and suddenly they were in one long line.

"Let's go," said Troy and the nine friends walked through the school grounds and into the school building. As they walked in, there were people rushing up to them, asking them to sign their year book.

When the bell went, the gang made their way to the gym for their final assembly. They sat up the front where the seats were reserved for the year twelves. Unfortunately, they had to sit in alphabetical order so they gang had to split up. Once everyone was in the gym, principal Matsui went up to the front podium.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to our final assembly." Everyone applauded. "Even though graduation was last Thursday, we have a certificate for all the seniors, so let's get started.' He began calling the seniors up, one by one, to collect their certificates.

"Zeke Baylor," Principal Matsui called out. Zeke went up to collect his award. Sharpay whistled and he blew her a kiss.

"Troy Bolton," announced Principal Matsui. The crowd erupted, it was deafening. He went up the front to collect his award.

"I LOVE YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" he yelled over the noise. Gabriella blew him a kiss which he returned. They waited a few more names.

"Jason Cross," said Principal Matsui. He went to get his certificate but tripped on they way up, everyone laughed.

"That's our Jason," said Gabriella and she and Taylor laughed. They waited another few names.

"Chad Danforth." Taylor blew him a kiss and he didn't return it as he didn't see her.

"Ryan Evans." He went up and collected his award.

"Sharpay Evans." The stands erupted once again for the blonde. Ryan waited for her out the front and before they went back, Ryan bowed and Sharpay curtsied to the crowd.

"Taylor McKessie." Taylor went up and collected her award.

"Sexy brainiac!" Chad yelled. Taylor went red in the face while everyone looked at Chad strangely.

"Gabriella Montez." The stands erupted yet again. Gabriella decided she would return Troy's shout-out.

"I LOVE YOU TROY BOLTON!" she yelled. As she walked back to her seat, she detoured past Troy, who gave her a kiss.

"Get a room," said Chad, who was conveniently sitting behind Troy.

"Be glad to," said Troy and Gabriella whacked him over the head before returning to her seat.

"Kelsi Neilson," she went up the front.

"Playmaker!" troy yelled out and she laughed.

* * *

At the end of the 'awards ceremony', Principal Matsui said a long boring speech which half the audience fell asleep during. At the end of the speech, he announced;

"We will now applaud the seniors out of the gym." All the seniors stood up and walked out of the gym to cheers and applauding. Gabriella ran up to Troy afterward.

"Hey!" she said, giving him a hug.

"We finished! Now we can't get a detention for TP-ing the school!" Troy exclaimed.

"You did what?" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Jack standing behind them.

"Nothing," said Gabriella.

"I know you TP-ed the school," he said, "but I won't dob you in."

"Good, thanks coach," said Gabriella and she ran off to find Taylor.

"I can't believe you have finished high school," said Jack, giving Troy a 'manly' hug.

"Me neither," said Troy.

"Well, go and celebrate with your friends," said Jack and troy ran off to find his friends.

* * *

There was ten minutes to go in the seniors last day. The seniors were all gathered in the gym, signing yearbooks and saying their goodbyes. The four girls were crying as they said goodbye to all the other seniors and the guys were just standing around, waiting for the bell to go. There was an announcement.

"Could we have all the students moving from their classes to form a guard of honour for the seniors in the classes designated area, thank you."

"This is it," said Gabriella, giving Troy a hug.

"This is it," he repeated. Principal Matsui entered the hall.

"You can come now," he said. The gang joined hands like they did when they entered the school. They took one last look at the gym and headed outside. They walked down the corridor, leading the group of seniors, all the girls crying. Just as they stepped out the door, a song came over the loudspeaker.

"Why this song?" said Sharpay. It was 'Friends Forever' by Vitamin C. the gang walked slowly down the guard of honour, hi-fiving people and in the girl's case, wiping their eyes. When they got to the end of the guard of honour, all the seniors shared their final hugs. Troy looked up at the clock.

"It's nearly time," he said. The rest of the gang looked at the clock, showing fifteen seconds left.

"We'll start a countdown at ten," said Taylor.

"Now!" said Troy and the whole gang got the countdown started.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" and the bell went. All the seniors started cheering.

"Photo!" Sharpay announced. She pulled out her camera and ran up to freshman.

"Do you mind taking a picture of us?" she asked, holding up her camera.

"Sure," she said and she took the camera. The nine friends huddled together and the girl took the photo.

"Thank you," said Sharpay, taking the camera and pushing preview.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled and she shoved him. He started laughing, "that is so not funny!"

"What is it?" Taylor asked and she looked at the photo, "you idiot." In the picture, Troy had his arm around Gabriella. He posed so that the hand over her shoulder looked like he was going to squeeze her breast.

"Can we take another one?" Gabriella asked, "A serious..." she stared at Troy, "one." As she said this, the camera switched off.

"I guess not then," said Sharpay and she shove the camera in her bag.

"I'm not talking to you," said Gabriella playfully as she turned away from Troy and folded her arms.

"Aw, Gabriella's having a tanty," Troy teased.

"What do you think I am? Two?" Gabriella said. Troy was about to answer with a smile on his face when Gabriella added, "Wait! Don't answer that!" Troy kept on laughing until they got back to his house.

"Now your acting like your two," said Gabriella as she sat next to him in the basement.

"Okay, I'll stop laughing," said Troy. As soon as he said this, he burst out laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the gang.

"What do we do now?' she asked.

"Plan our trip," said Taylor.

"Where are we staying?" Chad asked.

"It's a place called Maui," Taylor explained, pulling out her laptop.

"I've heard about that place," said Gabriella.

"Sounds good," said Ryan.

"How long do we want to stay there?" Taylor asked.

"The whole time," said Jason.

"I meant how long in Hawaii," said Taylor.

"Three weeks," said Troy.

"Okay," said Taylor, typing up the information.

"Has everyone saved?" Taylor asked.

"You're asking me?" said Sharpay.

"How much do we need?" Gabriella asked, ignoring Sharpay's comment.

"About one and a half thousand," said Taylor.

"Got it," said Chad, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay.

"I don't," said Kelsi.

"Me neither," said Zeke.

"Well, how are you going to get it?" Taylor asked.

"No idea," said Kelsi.

"Carwash!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"That's actually a good idea," said Troy.

"When?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we can all pitch in," said Taylor.

"We can do it on Tuesday," said Gabriella.

"Suits me," said Chad. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, I can ask if we can do it in the school car park," said Taylor.

"You and Gabriella can ask, the teachers love you," said Chad. Two pillows flew across the room and hit him in the head.

"Will you ask?" Sharpay asked. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll ask," said Gabriella.

"Everything's in place then," said Troy, "who's up for a movie?"

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 2!! Tell me what you think. Oh yeah, i know the last day of school probably doesn't end like that, like with the awards thing and everything, but i'm 14...i wouldn't know. Please review!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	3. Fundraising

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, i'm a day behind schedule. Anyway..I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh! i tried this with my sister, say 'Jack asked' out loud... it sounds like jackass...**

**Disclaimer: refer to chap 1.**

**FUNDRAISING**

* * *

Principal Matsui agreed to let them use the car park for the carwash. On Tuesday morning, the gang were in Troy's basement.

"Okay, we have signs, ten sponges, heaps of soap and heaps of buckets. Is that it?" Troy asked as he loaded it into the car.

"Yep, we are using the school hose," said Taylor.

"Let's go!" said Gabriella and they all got in the car.

Thankfully it was a hot day, so bathers weren't so bad. When they arrived at the school, Taylor set up the signs whilst everyone else helped with the buckets and soap. When they finished filling them, Chad got the hoses and connected them to the taps.

"We're officially open," said Gabriella. She took off her t-shirt, revealing a rainbow bikini. Chad whistled and received a whack over the head, not only from Gabriella, but also from Troy.

"She's mine," he said. Troy also took off his t-shirt. Everyone followed the couple's lead and took of their tops and they began by washing Troy's car. As well as washing the car, they had water fights.

* * *

By two in the afternoon, they had heaps of cars lined up, (most of them their classmates from the previous year) waiting to be washed. Troy had just finished washing a car when another one pulled up.

"Mum?" Troy asked.

"Hey, I came to see how you were doing," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mum, I am eighteen, I can take care of myself," said Troy, looking around to see if anyone was watching, "do you need your car washed? Or did you come to supervise?"

"Well, my car could do with a wash, but I can do it myself," said Catherine and she drove off.

"Thank goodness she's gone," Troy said to himself.

"Hey," said Gabriella from behind him.

"Hey," he replied, turning around.

"Was that your mum?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, I don't know why she came," said Troy.

"I think it's sweet," said Gabriella.

"There is nothing sweet about your mum coming to a carwash where you have your shirt off," said Troy and they both laughed. A car pulled up beside Troy.

"I'd betted go," said Troy, "I'll see you after." He gave her a quick kiss before turning around to wash the car. The guy he was washing the car for got out to see what he was doing.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Troy, stopping to look at Gabriella.

"She's hot," he said. Troy looked at him, "she's a good catch, hold on to her."

"I don't plan on losing her again," he said and he went back to his work.

"Again?" the guy asked. Troy looked up at the guy's face.

"Your James, from the Red Hawks," he said.

"Yeah, and you are?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Troy," he replied, "I scrimmaged with you last summer."

"Oh, that's right," said James, "well when you break up with her, give her my number," and he handed Troy a small piece of paper.

"Yeah, uh…sure," Troy replied, taking the piece of paper. He look at him strangely as he got back in his car. Troy look at the piece of paper and when James wasn't looking, he tossed it onto the ground.

* * *

That afternoon when they were packing up, Gabriella pulled Troy aside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What was with you and that guy an hour ago?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Troy.

"You can tell me," she said, taking Troy's hand.

"He was a guy from the Red Hawks. We were talking about you," Troy explained.

"About me?" she repeated.

"Yeah, he was saying that if we ever break up, he wanted me to give you his number."

"Right," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, but we won't break up again," said Troy.

"Nup, not again," said Gabriella and they hugged before going back to the gang.

"What was that?" Chad asked when they got back to the taps.

"Nothing, doesn't matter," said Troy and he smiled at Gabriella.

"Okay, if it was nothing, help us," said Sharpay and they began washing sponges and buckets.

* * *

"How much money did we make?" Gabriella asked when they were back in Troy's basement.

"About one thousand," said Taylor, who was suddenly interested with her feet.

"What do you mean about?" Ryan asked.

"We made exactly seven hundred and ninety four dollars," she said.

"How much did we need?" Troy asked.

"About one thousand so we could split it between the people who didn't have it," said Taylor.

"How much are we down by?" Zeke asked.

"Three hundred," said Taylor.

"How do we get the rest?" Sharpay asked.

"It will be tonight and we don't even need to prepare," said Gabriella with a wide smile.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Troy and I could sing," she said.

"Everyone could sing," said Sharpay.

"How do we let everyone know?" Ryan asked.

"Myspace," said everyone but Jason.

"What are we singing?" Taylor asked.

"Troy and I could sing 'Everyday' and 'Breaking Free' and Sharpay and Ryan could sing 'Bop to the Top' and "Humahumanukunukuapua'a'," said Gabriella. Sharpay stared wide-eyed at her.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"He told me!" said Gabriella quickly, pointing to Ryan.

"Oh yeah, last year when you ditched me for Troy," said Ryan.

"Fair enough," said Sharpay, "does anyone else have a song they would like to sing?" nobody put their hand up.

"Okay. I'll send out a bulletin and it can be in your front yard," said Gabriella, signalling towards Troy.

"Where do we get speakers and microphones from?" Chad asked.

"I'll supply them," said Sharpay.

"We need to rehearse then," said Gabriella and she dragged Troy upstairs.

"Where are we gonna rehearse exactly?" Troy asked.

"Your room," said Gabriella, leading him up a second flight of stairs. When they got there, they sat on the bed.

"Okay, so we're singing Breaking Free and Everyday," said Gabriella, pulling out a CD.

"You have them on CD?" Troy asked as she put it into the CD player.

"Yeah, and 'Still There For Me', 'Right Here', 'Start Of Something New', 'You Are The Music In Me'," said Gabriella, "and another song that reminds me of you."

"What song?" Troy asked. Gabriella changed the track.

_How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Coz somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_One in a million_

_You're one in a million_

"You should sing that song," said Troy.

"You reckon?" she asked.

"Yeah, and another thing, everyone has seen 'Breaking Free' and 'Everyday', do you want to sing 'You Are The Music In Me' and 'Start Of Something New'?" Troy asked.

"That's a good idea; no one has seen those songs. Your not just a pretty face, are ya babe?" said Gabriella.

"No, I also have a great smile," said Troy, putting on a cheesy smile.

"And an extremely romantic kiss," said Gabriella and he kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, start the song. We need to rehearse," said Troy and Gabriella pushed play.

* * *

They went back down to the basement fifteen minutes to see Sharpay and Ryan performing 'Huma huma' for the gang. Chad had expression on his face like he was about to explode with laughter. They walked down quietly and sat on a couch.

"Hawana waka, waka, waka, niki pu, pu, puuu, ah!" and the song finished. Chad laugher finally exploded while the rest of the gang applauded.

"That was pathetic," Chad laughed.

"I thought it was inventive," said Taylor.

"Thank you Taylor, at least some people appreciate performing arts," said Sharpay and she slapped Chad across the face.

"BITCH!" Chad yelled. Sharpay, Gabriella, Zeke and Kelsi started laughing.

"We have decided to switch songs," said Troy.

"To what?" Ryan asked.

"'You Are the Music in Me' and 'Start of Something New'," said Gabriella,

"What's Start of Something New?" Zeke asked.

"It's the song we sang at the New Year's Eve party," said Troy.

"Perform them for us," said Kelsi.

"Okay," said Gabriella and she put the CD in the CD player.

* * *

Later that night, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Gabriella were in the basement doing vocal exercises.

"Now remember, if you get stage fright…" Troy began.

"I know, I know, like kindergarten," said Gabriella.

"Oh! Don't fall off the stage in 'Start of Something New' because no one will be there to catch you," said Troy and Gabriella whacked him on the arm.

"You ready?" came Taylor's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Ready!" said Sharpay, "did you set up the set?"

"Yes, for the twentieth time," said Taylor.

"Just checking," said Sharpay.

"You two are first," said Taylor to Sharpay and Ryan.

"Let's go!" said Sharpay excitedly and the two of them went upstairs.

"Wanna practice?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I have a better idea," said Troy and he pulled her onto the couch and they started making out.

* * *

Three minutes later, Chad poked his head though the door.

"Why am I always the one to catch you kissing?" he asked as he turned around.

"You know you love it," said Gabriella.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" said Chad, "you two can come up now." The two of them sat up and went upstairs and out the front door. Troy and Gabriella were surprised by the turnout. There was at least eighty in the crowd. When they walked out the door, there were loud cheers. Troy and Gabriella approached the microphones and began singing 'Start of Something New', followed by 'You Are the Music in Me'. Just as Taylor was about to walk up to the microphone to announce the end of the show, Troy had an announcement.

"There is one more song Gabriella will sing for us tonight," he said. He ran over to the stereo and put on 'One in A Million'. Gabriella began to sing.

"How did I get here, I turned around and there you were, I didn't think twice or rationalize, coz somehow I knew…" She looked into Troy's eyes as she sang. When the song finished everyone cheered and Troy and Gabriella shared a hug. Taylor walked up to the microphone.

"That should be the end of the show. There are no more surprises, guys?" she looked around and they all shook their heads, "good, thanks for watching and for your donations. We greatly appreciate it. Thanks again," and everyone stood up and went to their cars. Two guys pulled up in a van and Sharpay clicked her fingers and pointed to the stereo. Immediately, the guys went over to the stereo and took it apart to take to their car.

* * *

"That had a better turnout than I expected," said Troy later that night when the gang was in the basement.

"I don't think that last song turned out good," said Gabriella as she pulled out her phone.

"Are you kidding!? That last song was the best one!" said Taylor.

"You think?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yeah, your song was beautiful babe," said Troy and he kissed her on the forehead.

"So, how much did we raise this time?" Ryan asked.

"Five hundred," said Taylor.

"How much did you charge them?" Troy asked surprised.

"Only six dollars," Taylor replied.

"So that's like…" said Jason, thinking hard.

"Eighty four people," Gabriella said, almost instantly (A/N: I used a calculator!).

"Your way too smart for your own good," said Sharpay, who was still counting on her fingers.

"Taylor was about to say it too," Gabriella protested.

"Yeah, I am ashamed," said Taylor, bowing her head.

"Hey remember the year book? You're my sexy brainiac," said Chad and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I still can't believe you wrote that," said Taylor.

"You'll live," said Sharpay.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	4. Holiday Day 1, Part 1

**A/N:Hey guys! Sorry, i'm a bit behind scheldule, 3 days i think...but i hope you all survived... you did right? Just a joke guys.. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**HOLIDAY. DAY 1, PART 1**

* * *

"Good news! I booked the holiday!" said Taylor as she entered the basement the next morning.

"Awesome! When do we go?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…Sunday," said Taylor. Only Chad, Troy and Gabriella were in the room.

"And today is Wednesday," said Troy.

"So we have five days including today and Sunday," said Gabriella.

"Stop being so smart, you're harshing my mellow," said Chad.

"What the _hell _does that mean?" Gabriella asked.

"No idea, I just thought it sounded cool," said Chad proudly.

"Now, I know this is a phrase that guys hate hearing but we all need to go shopping," said Taylor. The two guys sighed.

"We need new clothes and beachwear if we are going to Hawaii," said Gabriella.

"Come on, let's go now," said Taylor and she and Gabriella stood up. The guys groaned.

"If we do it now, we get it over and done with," said Taylor.

"Fine, we'll come," said Troy and the four of them went in Troy's car.

* * *

"What do you think of these?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she held up a pair of black and white stripped bikini. (A/N: the ones she wore in Hawaii with Zac…if you don't know what they look like, pic in profile)

"They're nice," said Taylor, "what do you think of these?" she asked, holding up a pair of pink bikinis with orange flowers.

"Nah, don't like them," said Gabriella.

"Can you choose one and get it over with?" Chad yelled. He was sitting on the ground next to Troy.

"This takes time, we have to find the right ones," said Gabriella.

"Hey, wanna get a hotdog?" Chad asked.

"You betcha," said Troy and they bolted out of the shop.

"That got rid of them," said Taylor. They looked though the bikinis for a few more minutes in silence.

"Hey, what about these?" Taylor asked, holding up a pair of blue, brown and green striped bikini (A/N: sounds disgusting, but they look nice and suit Taylor, pic in profile.).

"Now they look nice," said Gabriella.

"Okay, I'll try them on. Are you trying those?" Taylor asked, pointing to the bikinis Gabriella was holding.

"Yeah, I will," said Gabriella.

"Let's go then," said Taylor and they made their way to the change rooms.

* * *

They found the guys in the food court ten minuted later, each girl was carrying a bag with the bathers they had just bought.

"You finally decided what to get," said Chad as the girls took a seat at the table.

"It's a long process," said Gabriella.

"No kidding," said Troy and he took a bite of his hotdog.

"Anyway, are you guys gonna get anything?" Taylor asked.

"Don't see the point," said Troy.

"Not even a t-shirt?" Gabriella asked.

"Or a pair of board shorts?" Taylor suggested.

"Maybe a pair of board shorts wouldn't hurt," said Chad.

"Let's go then!" said Gabriella excitedly as she and Taylor stood up.

"Next time, let me do the talking," said Troy and the four of them headed off to the surf shop. On the way, they walked past a few guys, one of them being James. As they walked past, he grabbed Gabriella's arm and turned her to face him.

"Hey babe, broken up with Troy yet?" he asked as his friends laughed.

"Hey man, step off. I told you she wasn't interested," said Troy as he put his arm around Gabriella.

"Whatever man, see ya babe," said James as he walked off. Gabriella had a confused look on her face while Troy looked furious.

"That was the guy from the carwash," said Troy.

"Oh! I was wondering how he knew your name," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, complete jackass, be careful with him," Troy warned.

"Thanks babe. Next time, I'll whack him across the face," said Gabriella.

"That's my girl!" said Troy.

* * *

They got back to the basement half an hour later.

"Okay, fashion show!" said Gabriella.

"You only bought two pairs of biki-- go ahead!" said Chad, who was suddenly excited.

"Yeah, we'll be down here!" Troy yelled up to the giggling girls at the top of the stairs.

They came down five minutes later, Taylor in her blue, brown and green bikini and Gabriella wearing her black and white striped ones. Chad whistled as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think?" Taylor asked. Chad was about to answer when Taylor stopped him, "actually, don't you answer that." She and Gabriella started laughing.

"Troy, what do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"Very sexy," he said and Gabriella gave a twirl.

"Okay, now the second pair," said Taylor and they ran upstairs again. They came down another five minutes later, Taylor was this time wearing a rainbow striped bikini (A/N: pic in profile) and Gabriella was wearing ones with green, blue and brown patches (A/N: you can't really picture that one so pic in profile).

"These ones?" Taylor asked.

"Their better than the other ones," said Chad.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so serious with girls in bikinis," said Gabriella.

"And your opinion?" Taylor asked Troy.

"I agree with Chad," he said.

"Wow, we are dating two honest men," said Gabriella. They both looked at each other, "Nah!" they yelled and started laughing.

"Are you guys gonna model?" Gabriella asked.

"Ah…no," said Troy.

"Pwease?" Gabriella pouted.

"Fine," said Chad.

"I told you to let me do the talking," said Troy as they walked upstairs. They came down with their board shorts on and Gabriella whistled.

"And?" Troy asked, giving a spin.

"Their HOT!" said Gabriella.

"We gave more mature answers than them," said Chad.

"Yeah, I'm surprised," said Troy.

"What do you think?" Chad asked Taylor.

"I agree with Gabi," she replied.

"Okay, we're getting changed now," said Gabriella and the four of them went upstairs, Gabriella in Troy's room and Taylor in the bathroom (the guys just put a t-shirt on).

* * *

"Oh my God! Today is Saturday!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"And?" Troy said. Gabriella whacked him over the head.

"Idiot, we leave tomorrow," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, I know, I was teasing you," said Troy.

"Has everyone packed?" Sharpay asked. The guys replied with 'yes' and the girls with 'no', "Okay, we're leaving," and Sharpay and she grabbed the three girls hands and dragged them upstairs.

"Anyone for a movie?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay will come down in two seconds," said Chad.

"How do you know?" Zeke asked. Chad held up something shiny which were Sharpay's car keys. Sharpay burst through the door and ran down the stairs.

"Don't say anything," she said as she snatched the car keys from Chad and ran upstairs.

"How do you forget car keys?" Ryan asked.

"Simple, SHE'S BLONDE!" Troy yelled purposely.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled a voice from upstairs and the guys laughed.

* * *

All the girls arrived back in the basement to see the guys watching 'The Mummy'.

"I hate this movie," said Gabriella as she sat down.

"I'll protect you," said Troy.

"I don't need pro—AHHH!" she screamed.

"What was that? You don't need protecting?" Troy teased.

"Okay, fine. Protect me, oh sir Troy," said Gabriella.

"As you wish ma'am Montez," said Troy and Gabriella cuddled up to him, "Oh and Sharpay, no pictures."

"Fine," she said and she put her phone back in her bag. When the movie finished, everyone stood up.

"Now what?" Ryan asked.

"Um, we could go out?" suggested Kelsi.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Well, it's around dinner so we could go out to a restaurant?" suggested Taylor.

"We can go to that Chinese place up the road," said Troy.

"Let's go!" said Gabriella and they all went upstairs.

* * *

The next morning the gang met at Troy's house with their luggage.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he was taking them.

"Yep," said Sharpay.

"Okay, all the luggage can go in Troy's car which I'll drive, and all the people that don't fit in there can go with Catherine," Jack explained and all the guys loaded the luggage into Troy's car.

When they arrived at the airport, Troy said goodbye to his parents and they gang went and checked in.

"Now what?" Chad asked.

"We shop," said Sharpay. As they were walking, someone wrapped their arms around Gabriella's waist, which didn't feel right to her. She turned around to see James there.

"I thought-" Troy began but Gabriella stopped him.

"I got this," she said and she whacked him across the face.

"Come on, you know you liked it," said James as he raised his eyebrows. Gabriella grabbed his shoulders and kneed him 'where the sun don't shine'. She then walked over to Troy and pashed him.

"Oh… you got beaten up by a girl!" Jason yelled as they gang walked away from a sore James on the ground.

"Have I ever told you that you're brilliant?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, a few million times," said Gabriella.

"Well now it's a million and one," said Troy.

* * *

Half an hour later, the gang were sitting in the departure lounge, waiting for the announcement to board the plane.

"We are now boarding the QF93 (a/n: I just made up random numbers!) flight to Hawaii from gate 10."

"That's us," said Taylor.

"How do you know?" Jason asked. Taylor shoved a ticket in his face, "okay, okay." The gang made their way to the gate. They handed their boarding passes to the airline staff and walked though the tunnel to the airplane.

"This is exciting!" said Gabriella as she took a seat next to Troy. Troy, Gabriella and Taylor were in one row, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke were in front of them and Jason, Kelsi and Ryan were in the middle row next to them.

"Haven't you ever been on an airplane?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I have, I travel from state to state every year," said Gabriella, "have you ever been on a plane?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Uh…" said Troy.

"Aw…that's so cute!" said Taylor.

"Shut up!" said Troy.

"Chewie?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"No thanks," said Troy.

"You might wanna take one," said Taylor as she took one for herself.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just take one, you'll know why on a few minutes," said Gabriella.

* * *

"My ears hurt," said Troy as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I told you top take a chewie," said Gabriella.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" Troy asked.

"The seat belt sign is on," said Gabriella. Suddenly, the seatbelt sign switched off.

"No it isn't," said Troy.

"Fine," said Gabriella and they stood up and walked towards the end of the plane. As they were walking back, someone smacked Gabriella's butt.

"James!" said Gabriella angrily as she turned around.

"Good guess," said James, "wanna go and share a cubicle?" he asked as he licked his lips. Gabriella rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

"Why are you on this flight anyway?" Troy asked.

"We're going to Hawaii," James replied, "if you're feeling horny, give me a yell." Gabriella whacked James across the face, harder than the previous time, leaving a red mark on his face, and walked back to their seat.

"There is something wrong with that guy," said Troy as he sat down.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"James, he's on this flight," said Gabriella.

"Oh him," said Taylor.

"Yeah, he tried to hit on me again," said Gabriella, "that slap actually hurt my hand." Troy laughed.

"Well, let's just hope he isn't staying in the same hotel as us," said Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! This day and the next are really long so they are both cut in half...please review!**


	5. Holiday Day 1, Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I went away for a week and didn't have access to a computer so i couldn't upload a chapter.**

**I also made a mistake in the a/n of the last chapter. I said that this day was split into two, but it is actually split in three. Sorry! Enjoy this chpater!**

**HOLIDAY DAY 1, PART 2**

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, they found their luggage and travelled in a bus to their resort.

"We're finally here!" said Ryan as they walked inside.

"I know. Let's check in, unpack and go for a swim," said Chad. Everyone agreed and they all went to the front desk.

"Hi, I had a reservation under Taylor McKessie," said Taylor to the person at the desk.

"Four rooms?" the person asked.

"That's the one," said Taylor.

"Good thing Taylor knows what she's doing, I wouldn't have a clue," Troy said to Gabriella and she agreed. They had finally finished the paperwork or whatever they were doing fifteen minutes later and they went up to their rooms.

"Okay, there has to be three in one room and two in the rest," said Taylor.

"Are we gonna have couples or friends?" Ryan asked.

"Um…what does everyone want?" Taylor asked.

"Couples," said Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Sharpay agreed.

"Friends," said Ryan and Kelsi, Zeke and Jason agreed.

"Taylor, it's up to your vote," said Chad. Taylor thought for a moment and said;

"Friends, sorry Chad," and the people that voted for friends cheered.

"Okay, for the girls, me and Gabriella and Taylor and Kelsi," said Sharpay.

"Why can't I be with Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"First in best dress," said Sharpay and she grabbed Gabriella's arm and dragged her into one of the rooms.

"Fine," said Taylor and she and Kelsi went into the second room.

"Chad," said Troy and he and Chad went into the room opposite Sharpay and Gabriella's.

"I guess we're together," said Ryan and the three went into the last room.

* * *

In Gabriella's room, Sharpay and Gabriella were unpacking.

"So Gabriella, have you slept with troy yet?" Sharpay asked with a wide grin.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What? It's just a question," said Sharpay.

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you," said Gabriella as she busied herself with her clothes.

"That means 'yes'!" said Sharpay excitedly as she sat on the end of her bed, waiting for gossip.

"No, I haven't," said Gabriella.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"Because we're not… hang on, I thought I wasn't talking about this with you," said Gabriella.

"Why not? I'm not gonna tell anyone," said Sharpay as she disappointedly went back to unpacking her clothes.

"Have you and Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but you and Troy have been together for a while," said Gabriella.

"Let's get off the subject, which bikinis should I wear?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…the black and white ones," said Sharpay and Gabriella went into the bathroom to put them on. She came back out to see Sharpay had changed and was waiting at the end of her bed.

"Finally, everyone is waiting outside," said Sharpay.

"Oops," said Gabriella and they both went outside.

"It's about time," said Chad.

"Sorry," said Gabriella.

"Anyway, last one there's a rotten egg!" yelled Chad and the gang raced to the elevators. They were waiting there for two minutes and Sharpay said;

"Stairs!" and they all sprinted for the stairs. They ran down the stairs, through the lobby and down to the pool. Troy was first, then Chad, then Jason and surprisingly Sharpay. Zeke then Ryan, then Kelsi and Gabriella, leaving Taylor last.

"Taylor's a rotten egg!" Chad chanted.

"Shut up," said Taylor.

"Are you girls actually gonna stay in the water? Or are you gonna do what other girls do?" Troy asked. The girls looked at each other.

"What other girls do," and they all got out of the pool and found four chairs in the sun.

"Women," said Ryan.

* * *

After half an hour, the guys got out of the pool and went over to the girls.

"Haha! Gabriella's asleep!" said Troy.

"Jump on the lounge," suggested Chad.

"No, leave her," said Ryan.

"I agree with Ryan, I'm gonna leave her," said Troy. He sat down on the end of the lounge and watched her. Chad had finished with his towel and threw it at troy. As a reflex, Troy ducked and it hit Gabriella in the face. She sat up quickly.

"What's happening?" she asked. Chad and Zeke started laughing.

"You were sleeping," said Troy.

"Yeah, wait! Were you watching me?" she asked.

"Well not really, I sat down and that is when Chad threw the towel that landed on your face," Troy explained. Gabriella picked up the towel and threw it at Chad. As Chad was standing on the edge of the pool and wasn't looking, he got a surprise when it hit him and he fell back into the pool. The guys and Gabriella started laughing as Chad peeled himself out of the pool.

"Now my towel's wet," said Chad and he threw the wet one at Gabriella. She shrieked and threw it on the ground.

"It isn't as though it is contaminated," said Troy.

"It may as well be if it has touched Chad," said Gabriella and the gang laughed.

"I'm hungry, wanna get a snack?" Troy asked.

"We can go to the bar and get something small to eat and a few drinks," said Gabriella and she stood up.

"Sounds good, I'll come with you," said Troy and they took everyone's orders and headed over to the bar.

"What do you wanna get?" Troy asked.

"I'll get a lemon, lime and bitters, you?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I'll get… hey, look who's eyeing you?" said Troy as he pointed to James, sitting at a table in the corner.

"If he comes over here, I'll bash him up," said Gabriella.

"And if he bugs you again, can I bash him up?" Troy asked.

"Fine," said Gabriella, "what are you getting again?"

"I'll get a lemonade," he replied. Gabriella went up to the counter and ordered the drinks and two plates of nachos.

When they got back, the guys were back in the pool, this time with the girls.

"Snacks are here!" Troy yelled and the gang ran over to them. The plates were cleared in a matter of seconds.

"They were actually quite nice," said Chad.

"How do you know? You ate them so fast, how could you taste them?" Taylor asked.

"I have my ways," said Chad.

"Whatever," said Taylor.

"Wanna go back up to the rooms and watch a movie or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I think I have had enough sun for one day," said Sharpay and they all gathered their things and went up to the rooms.

* * *

When the gang was changed, they went into Troy and Chad's room to watch a movie.

"How are we gonna watch a movie? There is no DVD player," said Taylor.

"I brought my portable," said Troy.

"Good thinking, now, what movie?" Gabriella asked.

"What is there?" Kelsi asked.

"Um," muttered Gabriella as she pulled a DVD case from Troy's bag, "There's 'Bring It On', who knows why he has that, 'Bullet in a Bible', whatever that is, 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' and 'How I Met Your Mother'."

"Oh my God! You have 'How I Met Your Mother'? Sharpay exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kelsi asked.

"It's a hilarious TV series," said Sharpay, "what series is it?"

"Um, series two," said Gabriella.

"Yay!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Gabriella asked. They all nodded. Gabriella took out the DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"Can I select an episode?" Sharpay asked.

"Okay," said Gabriella. Sharpay went up to the DVD player and selected an episode called 'Slap Bet'.

"Oh! I've seen this episode, this is hilarious," said Troy.

"It is my favourite in the second series," said Sharpay.

"What's your first?" Troy asked.

"I'm tied between 'The Pineapple Incident' and 'Zip, Zip, Zip'," Sharpay replied.

"Mine is 'Mary the Paralegal'," said Troy.

"Shh! It's starting," said Chad and they began to watch.

* * *

"Your hand is monstrous!" the TV quoted. All the guys started laughing.

"I don't get it," said Sharpay.

"You don't need to know," said Troy.

"Tell me!" Sharpay whined.

"Fine," said Chad, "the TV show 'Friends' came up with the theory that from the tip of your thumb to the tip of your index finger is how long-"

"Don't finish that," said Taylor.

"Oh! I get it now!" said Sharpay and she started laughing. The episode was nearly finished. It was the part with Robin Sparkles.

"I love this part," said Sharpay.

"'_Let's go to the mall, today_," the TV quoted and the whole gang started laughing. When the episode was finished, Gabriella stood up to stretch.

"Are we gonna watch any more?" she asked.

"Don't know, does anyone else want to?" Troy asked.

"Don't care," most of them replied but Sharpay replied with a strong 'yes'.

"Actually, no," said Ryan.

"Everyone for 'no'?" said Taylor and majority put their hand up.

"Sorry, Shar," said Zeke.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sharpay asked.

"Are there any suggestions?" Chad asked.

"I don't want to watch another movie," said Gabriella.

"Me neither," said Ryan.

"Before anyone says anything, not truth or dare," said Troy.

"Damn," said Sharpay.

"So, do they have a basketball ring?" Troy asked.

"Don't know," said Chad.

"Well, how about we go explore the place?" said Gabriella.

"Okay," everyone agreed and they all exited the room and went down to the lobby.

"Hi, do you have a basketball ring?" Troy asked the persona t the desk.

"Yes, we do. You go through the doors and down the path to your right, it is on your left," she replied.

"Great, thank you," said Troy and he went back to the gang.

"They have a ring, wanna play?" Troy asked.

"Why not," said Gabriella and they all went out the doors and down the path to the right.

"I suddenly don't want to play anymore," said Gabriella when they reached the court. Playing at one end was James and his friends.

"Do you guys still wanna play?" Troy asked the gang.

"We can play, and if they get in our way, we can leave," said Chad and he led the gang onto the court.

"Two on two?" Troy asked.

"Or four on four," said James as he approached the gang with his friends. Gabriella stepped behind Troy and he grabbed her hand.

"James, get lost, we're not looking for competition," said Troy.

"We aren't either, just a friendly match, or friendlier," said James as he looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella isn't going to play, so you can forget about her," said Troy.

"Damn, I was hoping for some action," said James, "and I know she wouldn't get any from you." Troy went to throw a punch at James but Chad held his hand back.

"Cool it, Bolton," sad James.

"You know what, let's go,' said Taylor and they all headed for the gate. James stuck out his foot as they started walking, tripping Troy over. He landed on his arm.

"You alright mate?" Chad asked Troy.

"Not really," said Troy as he held his wrist.

"That's it,' said Gabriella and she marched up to James.

"Decided to leave him already?" James asked.

"When are you gonna learn that I'm with Troy and nothing, not even the little bug supposedly named James, will come between us?" she whispered. She kicked him as hard as she could down below. She then added a punch in the face which made his nose bleed. She went back to the gang and kneeled down next to Troy.

"Show me," she said and she inspected his wrist, "it's only sprained."

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"Well, there are no bones sticking out anywhere which means it isn't broken or dislocated. At the worst, it is probably fractured."

"We'll go and get it checked out, they should have first aid or something around here," said Taylor and they all went into the lobby.

"Do you have a doctor at this resort?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, floor two," the person replied.

"Thanks," said Gabriella and they all went up to the second floor.

"I'll go in," said Gabriella. They both went into the first aid room.

"How can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Do we have to make an appointment to see the doctor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, but he has no one at the moment, so you can go and see him," she said.

"Okay, thank you," said Troy and they both went into the office.

They came out of the practice fifteen minutes later, Troy had his wrist bandaged.

"What's the verdict?" Taylor asked.

"It's sprained, but not badly," said Gabriella.

"It'll be out of action for a couple of days, and then I can punch him up," said Troy.

"I punched him and made his nose bleed, I hope I broke it," said Gabriella.

"Now, now," said Chad.

"Let's go into the town and get some dinner," said Sharpay.

* * *

After dinner, the gang went outside.

"Where to now?" Kelsi asked.

"Walk on the beach?" Troy suggested.

"Why not," said Gabriella and they headed to the beach.

"Troy, I need to talk to you," said Gabriella when they got to the beach. The gang all ear into the conversation, "privately," she added and the gang all sped up, leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

"What's up?" Troy asked as they took a seat on the sand.

"This is kind of a strange question, but I think it needs to be discussed," said Gabriella.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well, Sharpay asked me the earlier today if I had slept with you yet," said Gabriella.

"Oh," said Troy and he looked away from Gabriella and stared out to the ocean.

"We don't have to discuss this if you don't want to," said Gabriella.

"I think it's fair to bring it up," said Troy, "well, this is going to like a counsellor, but what are your thoughts on the subject?"

"Um, I don't really have any thoughts. I haven't thought about it," said Gabriella, "you?"

"Well, if you want the truth, I have thought about it," said Troy.

"How much?" Gabriella asked.

"Not much," said Troy.

"Hmm…" Gabriella thought.

"Do you want to?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him, "someone had to ask."

"Yeah, I know," said Gabriella, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Just maybe?" said Troy and Gabriella shoved him.

"Well, I think so," said Gabriella, "you?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Troy.

"Do we have to plan it?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, we'll leave it at that for now, we can have this conversation again some other time," said Troy and he and Gabriella stood up.

"How are we gonna catch up to them? I'm not fast," said Gabriella. Troy knelt down.

"Get on," he said and Gabriella climbed on his back, "hold on," and he stood up and sprinted down the beach. He stopped when they had travelled only fifty metres.

"What?" Gabriella asked when he dropped her off his back.

"My wrist hurts," said Troy as he moved his wrist around.

"Oh, sorry," she said and she grabbed his hand and they started walking.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," said Gabriella, "we could hang around here. Spend the day at the beach."

"That sounds good," said Troy. Gabriella looked up to see the gang turn around to look at them and start laughing. Gabriella put her hands out to her sides as if to say 'what?' but they stopped walking and started walking back to the couple.

"Why were you laughing?" Troy asked when the gang reached them.

"We were discussing what you were talking about," said Taylor.

"Yeah, Chad said you were discussing sex," Sharpay laughed. Gabriella looked at Troy, "oh my God you were!" Sharpay exclaimed and the gang stopped dead.

"What?" said Taylor, "I missed half the conversation, please explain."

"Troy and Gabriella were discussing sex," said Sharpay.

"I didn't say that," said Gabriella.

"Me neither," said Troy.

"You applied it with your wary little side-glance at Troy, Miss Montez," said Sharpay.

"Anyway, Gabriella suggested we spend the day at the beach tomorrow," said Troy.

"Subject changer," said Sharpay.

"So you want to discuss it?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I am a gossip queen, I feed off gossip," said Sharpay.

"Right, anyway, that sounds good Gabriella," said Ryan.

"Yeah," agreed Taylor.

"What do we do now?" Kelsi asked when they got to the end of the beach.

"Hang out in the rooms?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah," everyone agreed and they went up to the rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! the next one will be up in 5-7 days! Please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	6. Holiday Day 1, Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys! this is the next chap of the story!! It may take a while to upload chapters now as i am back at school... it may take up to two weeks!! SoRry about that!! Enjoy!**

**HOLIDAY DAY 1, PART 3**

* * *

This time they all hung out in Gabriella and Sharpay's room.

"And now what?" Sharpay asked as she sat on her bed.

"No idea," said Troy.

"TV?" Gabriella suggested.

"Boring," said Chad.

"Another DVD?" Kelsi suggested.

"Nah," said Zeke.

"Corny game, truth or dare," said Gabriella.

"May as well," said Sharpay.

"Yeah, okay," said Ryan and the gang joined the two beds and sat in a circle.

"Who's first?" Taylor asked.

"Um… Troy, truth or dare?" Gabriella asked.

"Ah…truth," said Troy.

"Okay, am I your first girlfriend?" Gabriella asked.

"Depends on the circumstance," said Troy.

"You know what? I haven't noticed Troy with many girls," said Chad.

"Come on, I could click my fingers and have a girl at my side," said Troy.

"So, is it yes or no?" Gabriella asked.

"Ah…first real girlfriend. I have been on a date with Tiffany, the head cheerleader, and I have been on a date with Sharpay."

"You did what?!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"It was a dare!" Troy exclaimed.

"It was what?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"He made me!" Troy exclaimed, pointing to Chad.

"Chad did what?!" Sharpay exclaimed, looking at Chad.

"You always find a way to wriggle out of situations, don't you Bolton?" said Chad. Troy shrugged.

"Anyway, your answer is?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," said Troy.

"That took a while to explain," said Jason.

"Okay, Gabriella, truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Dare," she said.

"Okay, I dare you to go up to James' room in a bikini," he said.

"NO!" yelled Troy and Gabriella in unison.

"Okay, I dare you to run up the hall nude."

"I'll take the first option," said Gabriella.

"Okay, Sharpay, what patterns do you have on your bikini's?" Chad asked.

"Why can't I wear mine?" Gabriella asked.

"Because Sharpay's designs will be sluttier," said Chad.

"True," said Sharpay, "Well, I have black ones, blue with tropical flower things and hot pink ones which she won't fit into."

"Those ones," said Chad.

"She just said I won't fit into them," said Gabriella.

"That's the point," said Troy.

"The hot pink ones then?" said Sharpay holding up the said pair.

"They're the ones," said Chad and Gabriella angrily snatched the pair off Sharpay and went into the ensuite.

"Someone needs to go and ask what room he's in," said Troy.

"Level three, room 119,"said Taylor, "I overheard him at the counter."

"That was easy," said Chad.

"I am so not coming out," said Gabriella from the ensuite.

"I'll look," said Taylor and she poked her head though the door. She quickly turned around again, "she is not coming out."

"Taylor!" exclaimed Sharpay, "let me look," she put her head in the door, "their fine."

"I feel like a slut," said Gabriella.

"That's the point," said Chad.

"Come on Gabi," said Troy, "for me?"

"Fine," said Gabriella and she came out with her hot pink bikini on. As Sharpay had said, they were way too small.

"Their perfect," said Chad.

"What am I gonna say?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh! Knock on his door and turn around so he doesn't see your head at first. When he answers the door, turn around and say that he was right in the fact that Troy didn't give you any action and you were looking for some," said Sharpay, "then he will probably say 'really?' or something, then yell in his face, 'no' and run."

"Perfect," said Chad.

"Are you sure about this?" Troy asked, "what if it doesn't go the way we want?"

"Then just run," said Chad, "now let's go!" Gabriella grabbed the bath robe on the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around herself and they walked out the door.

"I could so do you right now," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and she whacked him over the head.

When they got up to his room, the gang checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Okay, here goes," said Gabriella and she knocked on the door and took off her bath robe.

"I'll get it!" she heard James say from inside. He opened the door to see Gabriella with her back to him, just like Sharpay said to do.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Gabriella turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Hi," she said. James looked her up and down and smiled, "you were right before," she said softly.

"In what way?" James asked with a smile.

"You were right in saying that I don't get any action from Troy."

"I knew you wouldn't get any from that loser." Gabriella wanted to punch his face again, but held herself back.

"Yeah, and tonight, I was really hoping for some of that action you were offering," she said as she bit her lip. James thought she was biting her lip seductively but it was because she could hear laughing from around the corner and was trying to hold her own laughter back.

"Really?" James asked.

"No!" Gabriella yelled in his face and sprinted off laughing. James saw the rest of the gang run off behind Gabriella and he slammed the door furiously.

* * *

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" said Chad when they got back to the room.

"And better yet, we got it all on tape," said Ryan as he held up a video camera.

"At the moment, I don't care. I'm just gonna get changed," said Gabriella and she ran into the ensuite.

"Let's move on, who's next?" Taylor asked.

"Chad! Truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Truth, I can't be bothered to do a dare," said Chad. Gabriella came out of the ensuite and sat next to Troy.

"Have you ever liked a teacher?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes," said Chad.

"Who?" Taylor asked, arms folded.

"Miss Smith," all the guys replied.

"Wait, you all had a crush on her?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah," said Ryan. Troy received a whack over the head from Gabriella.

"A teacher?!" she said.

"She's hot," Troy replied. He received another whack.

"She's twice your age!" Gabriella argued.

"She's actually twenty-six," said Jason.

"That's not defending his case!" said Gabriella.

"Chad started it!" said Troy, pointing to Chad.

"That's the second time," said Chad.

"It's a gift," said Troy.

"Whatever, Sharpay truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Ooh… Are you a virgin?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"That's private!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"You picked truth," said Troy.

"What if I said yes?" Sharpay tested.

"We'd ask who," said Gabriella.

"And what if I said Troy?" said Sharpay with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella yelled, jumping off the bed, "you, she, sex, ew!"

"I swear I didn't," said Troy worriedly, looking from Sharpay to Gabriella.

"Yeah, chill, I was kidding," Sharpay laughed.

"That was NOT funny!" yelled Gabriella, sitting back in the bed.

"Yes it was! You should have seen your reaction!" Chad laughed.

"Let's move on," said Gabriella.

"Taylor, truth or dare?" Ryan asked.

"Dare," said Taylor.

"Okay, I dare you to do a booty dance," said Ryan. Chad suddenly paid attention.

"That is so slutty," said Taylor.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that it was in your bra and underwear?" said Ryan.

"What?" exclaimed Taylor.

"Come on Taylor, for me?" Chad asked. Taylor hit him on the head, "it worked with Troy and Gabriella."

"Is there another option?" Taylor asked.

"What Chad said before, run up the hall nude," said Ryan.

"Okay, I'll take the first one," said Taylor. She took off her top and pants and did her version of a booty dance.

"Now that was good," said Chad when Taylor put her clothes on.

"Moving on," said Taylor.

"Ryan, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Truth," said Ryan.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Zeke asked.

"Uh…" said Ryan.

"Aw! Ryan's a loner!" said Gabriella.

"No actually. I have had a girlfriend before," said Ryan.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"You never told me!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"That was for a reason," said Ryan, "I went out with Monique for a few weeks."

"When?" Troy asked.

"Two years ago when Gabriella first came," said Ryan.

"Oh! I remember her! She came over to our house once," said Sharpay.

"Okay, Zeke, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Uh…truth," said Zeke.

"Oh! I have a good one!" said Jason, "when did Sharpay finally accept you?"

"That's not a good one," said Troy.

"Um…I think it was one week before school started, so not even one year," said Zeke.

"That took you long enough," Chad said to Sharpay.

"I had to be absolutely sure that Troy wouldn't be with me," said Sharpay.

"Whatever, Jason, truth or dare?" Kelsi asked.

"Truth," said Jason.

"When Gabriella came, why did you check her out?" Kelsi asked.

"I remember that!" said Troy.

"You checked me out?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," said Jason.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"You were a hot new girl. You had to be checked out. It's like the rule of the guys," said Jason.

"Whatever," said Gabriella.

"Kelsi, last one, truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Dare," said Kelsi.

"I dare you to kiss Ryan," said Troy.

"No!" said Jason.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Because it'll be funny," said Troy.

"Are there any other options?" Kelsi asked.

"Same as Chad and Ryan said before, run down the hall nude," said Troy.

"Fine," said Kelsi.

"How come they never pick the second option?" Jason asked.

"Uh…think about – wait, no, that's too hard for you," said Gabriella.

"I hate you," said Jason.

"Think about how many times you have come out with dumb comments like that," said Gabriella.

"True," said Jason.

"Anyways, here goes," said Kelsi and she moved to where Ryan was sitting. She leaded in and kissed him softly on the lips. Ryan her in for more and soon they were kissing passionately.

"That's enough!" Troy yelled and they pulled apart. Jason was too busy counting his fingers to notice the intensity of the kiss.

"Did you see what I saw?" Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Yep," he whispered back.

"Twelve! I have twelve fingers!" yelled Jason, spreading his fingers for everyone to see. (A/N: me and my friend came up with it, we were kind of hyper! He isn't that dumb…I hope!!) Eight pillows flew across the circle and hit Jason, causing him to fall off the bed.

"Damn you," he said as he sat on the bed again.

"Should we tell him?" Troy asked.

"Nah, we'll keep it to ourselves," said Gabriella.

"What now?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, what's the time?" Sharpay asked.

"Only ten," said Chad.

"What do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"Another movie?" suggested Zeke.

"Or we could just sit and talk?" said Taylor.

"I'm happy to sit and talk," said Troy.

"Me too," said Gabriella.

"Is that okay?" Taylor asked. Everyone nodded.

"So is it true that before you were discussing-" said Chad.

"I'm not talking about this," said Gabriella, not letting Chad finish his sentence.

"Me neither," said Troy.

"Fine, it was worth a try," said Chad.

"So are we gonna spend the whole day at the beach tomorrow?" Kelsi asked.

"I think so, unless you had something in mind?" Taylor asked.

"They are forecasting rain for tomorrow," said Gabriella.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Sharpay asked.

"Well…" said Gabriella.

"Let's not go there, otherwise we'll be here all night," said Chad.

"I know more than you," said Gabriella.

"In some areas," said Chad.

"In all areas," said Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, prove it," said Chad.

"Try me," said Gabriella, "what do you know more about than me, Chad Danforth?"

"Basketball," said Chad.

"And these are the times where Troy's lessons come in handy," said Gabriella. Chad looked at Troy.

"You gave her lessons?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Troy, giving Gabriella a high five.

"So, what were you going to ask?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay, what are the five positions?" Chad asked.

"There aren't positions," said Gabriella.

"Yes there are," said Chad, smiling.

"Oh! Those positions!" said Gabriella, "there is point guard, small forward, shooting guard, power forward and centre," she said, Chad had a look on his face of disbelief.

"Okay, um, how long do you have to get over halfway?" Chad asked.

"Eight seconds," said Gabriella, "finished?"

"No, how many seconds on a shot clock?"

"Twenty four."

"Damn. Okay," he thought hard, "how many players in the East High Wildcats team when Troy was first captain?"

"Twelve, thirteen including Jack," said Gabriella, "Remember that webcam recording?"

"Oh, yeah, right, fine you have proved your point," said Chad.

"Okay, back on track," said Troy, "if it does rain tomorrow, we can quickly go down to the shops and get some DVD's and have a marathon."

"Yeah, we could do that," said Sharpay.

"I'm tired now," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, all that hard thinking must have made you exhausted," said Chad and Gabriella shoved him.

"I'm tired too," said Ryan.

"I'm leaving," said Troy.

"Me too," said Zeke.

"And me," said Jason.

"Goodnight babe," said Gabriella to Troy and she gave him a light kiss in the lips before he and the rest of the guys walked out the door.

"I guess I'm leaving too," said Kelsi.

"Nup, you're staying here," said Sharpay.

"Oh good, you saw it too," sighed Gabriella.

"See what?" Kelsi asked.

'Don't play dumb, you enjoyed that kiss," said Sharpay.

"Okay, okay, I did," admitted Kelsi.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Jason's well…" Kelsi paused.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I'm just not that into him anymore," Kelsi finished.

"So, do you want to go out with Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, he's a good kisser," said Kelsi.

"I did not need to hear that," said Sharpay, covering her ears.

"Are you gonna dump Jason?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I don't want him to find out," said Kelsi.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I don't want to ruin his holiday," said Kelsi.

"So you're gonna dump him when we get back?" asked Sharpay.

"Maybe, depends if I still feel the same," said Kelsi.

"Fair enough," said Sharpay.

"What do you mean fair enough?! She is cheating on our friend!" exclaimed Taylor.

"She said she might loose the feelings," said Gabriella.

"And she's doing it because she doesn't want to ruin his holiday," said Sharpay.

"Can you please stop talking like I'm not here?" Kelsi asked.

"Sorry," said Gabriella.

"Three against one, we're leaving it how it is," said Sharpay.

"Fine, but if he finds out and dumps you, don't come crying to me," said Taylor.

"I'll have these two, so I don't care," said Kelsi, "now can I go to bed?"

"Yeah, goodnight," said Gabriella and Taylor and Kelsi left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, at least that day's finished! I'm pretty sure the next day is split in two as well! anyways, i'll update in 2 weeks at the latest! Please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	7. There Are Firsts For Everything

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, i've been super busy with school and stuff so i'm not going to make anymore estimations on when the chapter is going to come out because they always seem to be wrong! They will be around 2 weeks... Enjoy this chapter!**

**THERE ARE FIRSTS FOR EVERYTHING**

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella and Sharpay were woken up to someone knocking at the door.

"Open up!" came Troy's voice.

"One sec," said Gabriella as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and answered the door.

"Hey," she said as she squinted at the light.

"Did I wake you up?" Troy asked as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, but its okay," Gabriella replied, "Are we the last ones to wake up?"

"No, I think I am the first," said Troy.

"Have you been for a jog?" Gabriella asked, looking at his basketball shorts and t-shirt.

"I was going to, but it is bucketing down outside," said Troy.

"What are you doing now?" Gabriella asked.

"That's why I came here. Do you wanna go out for breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, okay, say in about half an hour?" Gabriella asked.

"Sounds good," said Troy and he gave her one last kiss on the cheek before walking across the hall to his room. Gabriella shut the door and turned around to see Sharpay waiting on the end of her bed.

"And what are we meant to do for breakfast?" she asked.

"You can think of something," said Gabriella, "I'm gonna have a shower," and she went into the ensuite.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" yelled Gabriella as she knocked on Troy and Chad's door. Chad answered.

"Hello," he said, "Troy is just in the bathroom."

"No I'm not," said Troy as he appeared behind Chad, "ready to go?" he asked as he stepped out the door.

"Yep, see you in about an hour," said Gabriella to Chad and she grabbed Chad's hand and they walked downstairs and outside to a taxi.

"Where to?" Gabriella asked.

"How about we go to that café over there?" Troy asked, pointing to a small corner shop.

"Looks good," said Gabriella and they walked to the shop.

"Table for two," Gabriella said to the waiter.

"Right this way," said the waiter and he led them to a table in the corner.

"Thanks," said Troy as he pulled out a seat for Gabriella before taking a seat opposite her.

"What are you getting?" Troy asked.

"Um…I'm gonna get pancakes, you?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh…bacon and eggs," Troy replied. After they ordered, there was an awkward silence.

"So, are we gonna get the DVD's while we're here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, when we've finished, we'll give the gang a call and ask for their opinion on what to get," Troy replied.

"One question, when is this thing of ours happening?" Gabriella asked. Troy knew what she was talking about.

"Whenever we want it to happen. It can be tonight or it can be never," said Troy.

"I was thinking tonight," said Gabriella.

"Um, I don't know," said Troy.

"We don't have to," said Gabriella.

"How about we wait and see what happens today, if all is well, it'll happen," said Troy.

"Okay," said Gabriella. The waiter came over with their coffees.

"Thanks," said Gabriella and she smiled at Troy before taking a sip.

* * *

When they finished breakfast, they went outside and Troy called Chad.

(**Chad**/_Troy_)

"**Hey, Troy."**

"_Hey, we're in town what DVDs do want us to get?"_

"**Uh…I'll ask the gang, on sec."**

"_Okay." _Two minutes later.

"**Okay there are a few. 'Derby Stallion', 'Mean Girls', 'Terminator', 'Because I Said So', 'Pirates' three and 'Harry Potter' 5."**

"_Is that all?"_

"**That's all."**

"_Thanks, see you soon."_

"**See you."**

"I heard all of them," said Gabriella, "Chad is so loud."

"I know, I'm gonna go deaf one day," said Troy, rubbing his ear.

"Let's go get the DVDs and get back to the hotel," said Gabriella and they made their way to the DVD shop.

* * *

"Alright, we have six DVDs, four bags of popcorn and four bags of fairy floss," said Chad.

"That won't cover us," said Sharpay.

"Oh well, that's all we got," said Troy.

"I have three bags of lollies," said Gabriella.

"Good work Gabi, now let's get started," said Sharpay.

"Which one first?" Troy asked.

"Harry Potter 5, I haven't seen it yet," said Taylor.

"First in best dress, Harry Potter it is," said Troy and he put the DVD into the DVD player.

* * *

Nine hours later and the gang were into their fourth movie, 'Terminator'.

"This movie is gross," said Gabriella.

"That's what makes it awesome," said Jason.

"I'm gonna leave when it get's disgusting," said Taylor.

"Me too," said Gabriella. Suddenly, someone got stabbed.

"I'm out," said Gabriella as she stood up.

"Me too," said Taylor and they both went into Gabriella's suite.

"So what's news?" Gabriella asked.

"Not much, you?" Taylor replied.

"Same," said Gabriella.

"I have to ask, what is going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"How come everyone wants to know?" Gabriella asked as she lay on her bed.

"Because we're curious," said Taylor.

"Fine, we were discussing sex yesterday, happy?" said Gabriella.

"Oh! What's happening now?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe tonight," said Gabriella.

"Oh! This is exciting!" said Taylor.

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it," said Gabriella.

"Yes I do, this is huge!" exclaimed Taylor. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Taylor yelled as she got up to answer the door. Gabriella sat up.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Hi, is Gabi in here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave anyway," said Taylor and she smiled at Gabriella before skipping out the door.

"Why is she so happy?" Troy asked as he sat down in front of Gabriella.

"I was told her what's happening between us," said Gabriella.

"You know she has probably gone in, stopped the movie and told everyone," said Troy.

"Yeah probably," said Gabriella and she smiled at him as she lay down on her bed, Troy next to her.

"Should we make what she is saying come true?" Troy asked. Before she answered, Troy pulled her I closer and they began kissing passionately.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were in the middle of a heavy make-out session. Troy rolled on top of Gabriella. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair and he ran his hands up her back to her head. Troy stopped kissing her and took off his t-shirt.

"I love you Gabi," he said between kisses.

"I love you too," she said.

"Now or never," said Troy.

"I choose now," said Gabriella and they got back to their 'business'.

* * *

About two hours later, Gabriella was in the bathroom doing her hair while Troy was making the bed. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Troy said to Gabriella and he answered the door. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were standing there.

"Hi," said Troy.

"Hi, is Gabi in here?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom," said Troy and he stepped to the side to let the girls in.

"I'm gonna see the guys," said Troy and he left the room.

"Hey," said Gabriella as she came out of the bathroom. The three girls had massive smiles on their faces, "what?"

"Oh don't 'what' us," said Sharpay.

"Okay," said Gabriella and she went and sat on the bed with the other girls.

"Did you just?" Taylor asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"How was it?" Sharpay asked.

"Trust you to ask," said Taylor.

"It was, wow," Gabriella sighed.

"Is 'wow' good?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," said Gabriella and they all squealed.

"As soon as you left, did you tell them all?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Did you expect me to keep it to myself?" Taylor asked.

"No, actually," said Gabriella.

"Well, yeah, everything you told me," said Taylor.

"Then Sharpay said that you were in there alone and that is when we decided to give you a couple of hours," said Kelsi and they all laughed.

* * *

"Hey," said Troy as he entered the room.

"Hey," said Chad.

"Where were you?" Zeke asked even though he knew, he just thought he would start a discussion.

"Uh… you know, in Gabriella's suite," said Troy as he looked at the ground.

"Oh my God, you nailed her, didn't you?" yelled Chad.

"No, really?" Troy said sarcastically.

"And?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Troy asked, "Those questions are best left for girls."

"Okay then, how long for?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't time it!" Troy exclaimed.

"Long time or short?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not answering that question," said Troy.

"What did she say?" Chad asked.

"Wow…" said Troy.

"That's it?" Jason asked.

"And 'I love you'," Troy added.

"Okay then, let's change the subject, are we going out to dinner?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," said Zeke.

"We'll give them another fifteen minutes to talk and then we'll go down," said Troy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the guys went and knocked on the girl's door. They heard laughing and then the door opened.

"Hey," said Gabriella with a huge grin at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hi," said Troy and he responded with the smile, "are we gonna go out for dinner?"

"Yeah, we're coming," said Gabriella and all the girls exited the room.

"Do you want to just go to the buffet downstairs?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, Troy and Gabi can get back up here faster," said Chad and the gang laughed.

"I was waiting for someone to crack a joke," said Troy to Gabriella and they laughed.

Once they got a table, there was silence. Everyone seemed to be looking at Troy and Gabriella.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked at the same time.

"Nothing," said Taylor.

"Alright, spill, I know you were all thinking the same thing," said Troy.

"Fine," said Sharpay, "what was it like?"

"That's not what I was thinking," said Jason.

"Fine, I'm not answering Shar's question, so what was your question?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked. Everyone looked at the couple.

"No, Jason," said Gabriella.

"Anyway, what's happening tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"It shouldn't rain tomorrow, so we could go to the beach," said Gabriella.

"Sounds good," said Taylor.

* * *

**A/N: It finally happened. I know you were all waiting for it...jk! Please review the chapter! I apologise in advance if the next chapter is late..**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	8. When Your World's Tipped Upside Down

**A/N: Sorry times infinity!! i have had a really hectic week, with a lot of family thing going on so i hope this chapter was worth the wait! **

**WHEN YOUR WORLD'S TIPPED UPSIDE DOWN...**

* * *

"And now?" Kelsi asked when they were back in the room.

"I have a good idea!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"What?" Chad asked.

"We can play 'would you rather'," said Gabriella.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"Someone asks a person 'would you rather' and then two or three options," Gabriella explained, "It's a good discussion game."

"I love this game!" said Sharpay.

"I still don't get it," said Jason.

"I'll do an example," said Sharpay, "Gabriella, would you rather kiss a fish or go skinny dipping in front of everyone in this resort?"

"Uh…" said Gabriella nervously.

"Do you get the idea?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, and Gabriella has to pick one, right?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, pick one," said Sharpay to Gabriella.

"Um… kiss a fish," she replied.

"That's gross," said Taylor.

"I've kissed a fish," said Troy.

"I'm never kissing you again," said Gabriella.

"You can't resist me," said Troy.

"True," said Gabriella and she gave Troy a peck on the lips.

"Who's next?" Zeke asked.

"Chad, would you rather kiss a guy or kiss Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"A guy," said Chad straight away.

"Am I that repulsive?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," said Chad.

"Way to make me feel good," said Sharpay.

"Sharpay, would you rather have a bad hair day or break two nails?" Chad asked.

"That's a hard choice," said Sharpay, thinking hard.

"It isn't that hard of a decision," said Ryan.

"I think I would rather have a bad hair day," said Sharpay.

"Let's add something new into the game, how about you have to say why?" said Gabriella.

"Okay, why Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Because it hurts when you break a nail, and two nails is twice the pain," said Sharpay.

"That's good enough," said Taylor.

"Okay, Troy, would you rather never be able to kiss me again or kiss Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry, but I would have to kiss Sharpay,' said Troy.

"Why?" Gabriella asked with her arms folded.

"Because I couldn't stand never kissing you again," said Troy.

"Good answer," said Gabriella.

"Okay, Kelsi, would you rather date Ryan or do it with Jason?" Taylor asked.

"Uh…" said Kelsi nervously.

"Good question," said Jason.

"I ah… I need to go," she said and she walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Chad asked.

"Nothing," said Sharpay.

"I'll go," said Gabriella and she glared at Taylor before going to find Kelsi. Luckily she hadn't gone far, she was sitting outside the door, sobbing.

"Hey," said Gabriella as she sat down beside her.

"Hey," said Kelsi, wiping her eyes, "did she have to bring that up?"

"It was pretty stupid of her, but she didn't mean to hurt you," said Gabriella.

"I know. I'm just really sensitive," said Kelsi.

"So are you gonna tell Jason?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I'm gonna have to now," said Kelsi.

"Do you want me to get him?" Gabriella asked and Kelsi nodded. Gabriella stood up and opened the door.

"Jason, Kelsi wants you," said Gabriella. Jason stood up and walked out the door and Gabriella walked in.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"She's just feeling a little sensitive," said Gabriella.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Chad asked. They all agreed and walked out of the room. Jason and Kelsi were walking down the corridor.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie with us?" Chad called.

"Nah, we're going to go for a walk," said Jason and they turned around and walked to the lifts.

"What do you wanna watch?" Gabriella asked.

"We still have a couple of movies left from today," said Troy.

"What ones?" Sharpay asked.

"Pirates three and 'Because I Said So'," said Troy.

"Do you have any horror movies?" Sharpay asked.

"I only brought two," said Troy.

"Which ones?" Sharpay asked.

"Wrong Turn two and White Noise," said Troy.

"I hate scary movies," said Gabriella.

"I love them," Sharpay said, "let's watch Wrong Turn two."

"Okay," said Troy and he put the DVD in the DVD player.

"I feel scared already," said Gabriella as Troy sat next to her.

"I'll be here, and if it gets too scary, then you can leave," said troy and Gabriella snuggled into him.

* * *

Not even half way though the movie, Gabriella was petrified. She was hugging Troy tightly and had her head buried in his chest.

"Chill out, it isn't real," Troy said to her. All of a sudden, someone got cut with an axe and all you could see were intestines dropping to the ground. Gabriella screamed 'bloody murder' which made everyone jump.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" she said. She sounded like she was going to cry. She stood up and ran out of the room.

"I don't think she likes scary movies," said Chad.

"Ya think," said Troy, "I'll go find her," and he went out of the room. He found her in her room, sitting on her bed. Her knees were up to her chest and had her head buried in her knee cap.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry about it," said Troy sympathetically as he ran over and gave her a hug.

"I really don't like scary movies," said Gabriella as she settled into Troy's arms.

"It's okay, I'll sit here with you," said Troy.

"You must think I'm an idiot," said Gabriella as she wiped her eyes.

"No, of course not," said Troy, "let's see what's on normal TV," and he turned on the TV. He changed the channel to 'That 70's Show' and they sat and watched two episodes of it.

"This is so much better than scary movies," said Gabriella, "thanks Troy."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he replied and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"If I didn't have a laugh afterwards, I think I would have had nightmares for weeks," said Gabriella. They were about to watch an episode of 'Who's Line is it Anyway?' when Gabriella's phone rang.

"Who's crazy enough to call at ten thirty at night?" Gabriella commented as she sat up to answer it.

(**Gabriella**/_Lena_)

**"Hello?"**

_"Gabi, it's mum."_

**"Oh, hi, what's wrong?"**

_"Gabi, I need to tell you something."_

**"Can't it wait?"**

_"Not really."_

**"What?"**

"_Okay, this might be a bit of a shock, but I have been transferred."_

**"What?"**

_"Transferred, changed locations for work."_

**"What do you mean?"**

_"Gabi, we're moving."_

**A/N: Good end to the chapter eh? keep the readers in suspense...haha tell me what you think.**

**The Kelsi, Jason and Ryan thing isn't really mentioned much anymore even though it plays a big part in this chapter. Let me know if you want me to add more stuff into other chapters. Thanks!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**

* * *


	9. How Do You Pick Up The Pieces?

**A/N: WHOA!! that took a while!! i went overseas 4 a few weeks so i didn't have anyything with me...and that doean't explain the month either...sorry i really am!! anyways the ppl who r reading this have probably lost intrest anyways...but if u haven't i urge u 2 read on!! its just getting exciting!! enjoy!!**

_

* * *

_

"**What do you mean?"**

_"Gabi, we're moving."_

Gabriella was silent as she took a seat on the bed.

"_Gabi, are you there?"_

"**Yeah sorry. Where to?"**

"_New York."_

"**When?"**

"_As soon as you get back from your holiday_."

Gabriella was once again silent.

"_Gabi, Gabi, are you there?"_

"**Yeah sorry. Can I call you tomorrow?"**

"_Yeah sure honey, I'm sorry."_

"Who was that?" Troy asked when she hung up.

"That was my mum," said Gabriella, still shocked.

"And?"

"We're moving." There was an awkward silence as Gabriella thought about what she just heard from her mother, 'Gabi, we're moving'.

"Where to?" Troy asked.

"New York."

"When?"

"Please, no more questions."

"Okay."

"I need to think, can you go?"

"But-"

"Please?"

"Okay, goodnight," and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room and into his.

"Hey, how's the horror lover?" Chad asked. Troy ignored the question and went and sat on the bed.

"Troy?" Chad asked again. Troy still ignored the question. The words he had heard were swirling through his head 'we're moving'.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked. Troy lay down on his bed and pressed his palms to his eyes, "could this be happening?" he thought to himself.

"For goodness sake, what's happening?" Taylor asked.

"She's moving," Troy muttered.

"I didn't catch that, can you repeat," asked Sharpay.

"She's moving," Troy said again.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Gabi," said Troy and he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"I think that's our cue to leave," said Ryan and they all left except for Chad.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"I just need to sleep," said Troy and he changed and went straight to bed.

* * *

Sharpay and Taylor were about to go into Gabriella's room when they saw Kelsi walking down the corridor. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Hey, what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"We broke up," she replied and Sharpay gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kelsi.

"What'd he say when you told him?" Sharpay asked.

"He actually said he felt the same way," Kelsi replied.

"So then why are you crying?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I just am," said Kelsi.

"Hormones," said Sharpay and they all laughed.

"I might go to bed," said Kelsi.

"Okay, goodnight," said Taylor and Sharpay and Kelsi went into her room.

"Shit! We forgot to tell her about Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Just leave her," said Taylor. They walked into Gabriella's room to find her sobbing as she stared at a picture.

"Gabi, what happened?" Taylor asked as they sat on her bed.

"I'm moving," she said plainly, she didn't look up from the photo. Sharpay peered her head around to find a picture of Troy and Gabriella slow dancing at Gabriella's party. Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's chest and Troy was kissing her on the top of her head.

"Who took that picture?" Sharpay asked.

"Taylor did," said Gabriella, now smiling and looking up.

"Oh! That's the one I took during 'Unlove You'," said Taylor, taking the picture from Gabriella's grasp.

"Yeah, I love it," said Gabriella.

"So when are you moving and where to?" Sharpay asked.

"As soon as we get back and to New York," Gabriella replied.

"Then we really got to make the most of the holiday!" exclaimed Sharpay, standing up.

"True," said Gabriella, "oh! That reminds me! I just kicked Troy out so I could cry, where'd he go?"

"Into his room," said Taylor.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," said Gabriella as she stood up, "and nothing else," she added, looking at the expression on the girls faces. They sighed with relief and Gabriella left the room.

* * *

She knocked on the door to Troy's room and Chad answered.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear the news," he said.

"It was bound to happen," said Gabriella, "is Troy in there?"

"Yeah, he isn't talking though, you could probably get him to," said Chad and he let Gabriella in. Troy was sitting on his bed, throwing his stuffed basketball in the air.

"Hey," she said as she entered. Troy stopped throwing the ball and looked at her, "I'm sorry I kicked you out before, in needed to think," and she took a seat opposite him.

"It's okay, I needed to think too," said Troy.

"So you can talk," said Chad.

"Ah…you can go now," Troy said to Chad.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said and he exited the room.

"Have you seen this picture before?" Gabriella asked as she showed him the picture she was looking at previously.

"No, I haven't. Where was this?" he asked as he took the picture form her to have a closer look.

"It was at my birthday party. Taylor took it," she explained.

"I thought you would look at a picture, I looked at one too," he said and he showed her a picture on his phone of the two sleeping peacefully on a couch, "I blue-toothed it from Sharpay's phone to mine," he said. She smiled and they both lay down on the bed, her head on his chest.

"I can't believe you're actually moving," he said.

"Neither can I," she said.

"It went so quickly," said Troy.

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday when it was New Year's Eve," she said.

"Hey, maybe you could move in with me," Troy suggested.

"I think I'd rather stay with my mum, but if I change my mind, I'll let you know," she said.

"Fair enough," said Troy, "so what happens now?"

"Well, I have the time of my life on this holiday, then we get back and I fly to New York the next day," said Gabriella.

"Wow, there's hardly any time left," said Troy.

"I know, so we've got to make the most of what we have left," she said, sitting up.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Nothing like that," she laughed at the expression on Troy's face, "we'll go and find the gang, and we'll think of something to do," and they stood up and walked over to Gabriella's room. They found the gang sitting an discussing the news they had just heard.

"Hey," said Troy as they entered the room.

"Hi," said Kelsi.

"Where were you?" Ryan asked.

"In my room," said Troy, "don't worry, it was nothing sexual," the whole gang relaxed.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Zeke asked Gabriella, "moving-wise."

"Well, I leave for New York the day after we get back from this holiday," explained Gabriella as she and Troy took a seat on the bed.

"Then what are we sitting around for?" exclaimed Sharpay as she jumped up, "if these are the last two and a half weeks with her, we can't afford to mope around."

"Wow, you made sense," said Taylor.

"Thank you, now, what do we do?" Sharpay asked.

"It's like a quarter to eleven," said Taylor.

"So? We can go to the beach or something," said Chad.

"Sounds good, but what's it like outside?" Troy asked.

"I'll check," said Sharpay and she ran (literally) over to the window.

"She has way too much energy for this time of night," Taylor commented.

"Skies are clear number one, number two, the ground is a bit damp, and three, I don't have a lot of energy, you speak too loud," she finished with the head movement and finger (A/N: like you know on the Hannah Montana episode with Selena Gomez, hehe!!).

"Right, anyway, it's alright to go for a walk," said Troy.

"Let's go then!" said Gabriella and the rest of the gang walked out of the room and down to the beach.

"And what happens now that we're here?" Chad asked.

"Do you wanna just walk or actually do something?" Kelsi asked.

"We could sit and talk," said Gabriella.

"I'd rather walk," said Taylor and she grabbed Chad's hand and lead the way.

"So, before you go, is there anything you would like to do?" troy asked as he and Gabriella began walking behind Chad and Taylor.

"Uh…nothing I can think of," said Gabriella.

"If you think of anything, let me know and I'll arrange it," said Troy.

"Thanks babe," said Gabriella and she pecked him on the lips, "one thing, I know this holiday will be the last time I spend with you, but can you please treat it as though I'm not moving?"

"Yeah, I'll try my best," said Troy.

"Thanks," said Gabriella, "oh! I thought of something we could do."

"What?" Troy asked.

"We have to come down here one night and watch the sun set over the water," said Gabriella.

"Sound's like a plan," said Troy.

* * *

**A/N: pretty please review!! i hope you liked it! what do u think will happen now?? we can only hope 4 the best for Gabi..**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	10. Beach Brawl

**A/N: Hey guys! i updated on time this time!! be proud! haha! i hope you enjoy this chapter as the situation gets deeper...and rougher!**

**BEACH BRAWL**

* * *

For around a week and a half the gang did the same thing, pool, beach and a movie. Although this became a routine, they enjoyed it and most of all, Gabriella enjoyed it.

"One more week," said Troy as he and Gabriella lay on the beach on a Thursday afternoon.

"I know, could it have gone any quicker?" said Gabriella.

"Hey, do you wanna do that sunset thing tonight?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why not?" said Gabriella. Chad and Taylor ran up the beach from the water.

"You guys should come in, the water is really nice!" said Taylor as she reached for her towel.

"Yeah okay, are you gonna come back in?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella stood up.

"Yeah, we'll come back in," said Chad and the four of them ran down the sand to the rest of the gang in the water.

"This water is so much warmer than the water at Sharpay's beach house," said Gabriella as she came up from diving under a wave.

"Yeah I know, that water was like an ice block!" said Taylor.

"It wasn't that bad," said Troy.

"But you're a guy," said Gabriella.

"That's sexist," said Chad.

"Since when are you smart?" teased Gabriella.

"Shut up," said Chad.

"Anyway, I don't go in water where the temperature is less than thirty degrees," said Taylor, "and the water at Sharpay's beach house felt like two degrees."

"I agree," said Gabriella.

"Me too," said Sharpay.

"Do you know what we're talking about?" Chad asked.

"No," said Sharpay, "I just agreed with the girls, which was probably the right decision."

"Yep," said Taylor.

"So what did I agree to?" Sharpay asked.

"You agreed with them that the water here," said Chad, "is warmer than the one at your beach house-"

"True," said Sharpay.

"I'm not finished," continued Chad, "they also said that the water at your beach house is an ice block."

"It isn't that bad," said Sharpay.

"Thank you," said Troy.

"What happened to agreeing with the girls?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just saying what I thought," said Sharpay.

"Heads!" someone yelled and a tennis ball came flying into the circle the five friends had formed and it hit Sharpay on the head.

"Hey!" she yelled and she picked up the tennis ball and stormed over to the people it came from, "Hey, listen here no-brain! If I so much as see that ball again, I swear I will-" She was stopped by the guy she was giving the ball to. He had a smile on his face and was staring at her chest. "What?"

"You're hot," he said.

"ZEKE!" Sharpay yelled.

"Who's Zeke?" the guy asked.

"My 'boyfriend'," she said as Zeke ran over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"This good-for-nothing no-brain decided to check me out," said Sharpay with her hands on her hips.

"Shar, you can go, I'll deal with him," said Zeke and Sharpay skipped back to the water.

"Sorry man," said the guy.

"Don't worry about it, it's normal for guys to check her out," said Zeke and he put his hand out for the guy to shake it. He shook it and Zeke went down to the water.

"I fixed him," he said to Sharpay.

"No you didn't, you shook his-," said Taylor but Zeke made throat-slitting movements and Taylor shut her mouth.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy," said Gabriella as she held her head.

"Are you dehydrated?" Troy asked.

"Probably, but I really need to lie down," she said and she took a few steps backwards like she was about to fall over.

"Whoa, I'll take you back to the towels," said Troy and he grabbed her hand and they headed towards the towels.

"Are you any better?" he asked as they walked out of the water.

"No, I feel like the world is spinning," she said as she took a few clumsy steps.

"The world is spinning," said Troy.

"You know what I-" but she suddenly stopped still, took a deep breath and fell to the ground.

"Oh no Gabi," he said as he knelt down beside her. The rest of the gang saw her fall and ran over to help.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"She fainted," said Troy, "I'll carry her to the towels," and he picked her up and carried her over to the towels. Taylor poured some cold water on a towel and put the towel on her forehead. Troy then put the esky under her feet to keep them elevated. The gang crowded around her. Gabriella opened her eyes to see everyone around her.

"I fainted, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yep," said Troy.

"What's all this?" came a voice from behind Troy.

"James, go away," said Troy automatically, even though he couldn't see him.

"I just want to know what happened," said James. Troy stood up to face James.

"She fainted, happy. Now can you leave?" Troy asked.

"Is she alright?" James asked.

"Like you care," said Taylor, also standing up.

"Fine, I'm leaving," said James and he turned around. He quickly turned back, "how's your wrist?"

"Fuck off," said Chad.

"What? I was just asking," James smirked. Troy was really angry at this point.

"One, yes, my wrist is fine no thanks to you. Two, you don't care if Gabriella is fine or not, you just want a reason to see her in a bikini again-" the gang laughed, "and three, do you care if any of us are injured?" Troy finished. He was now so close to James' face that he could count the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"To answer your third point, no, I don't care if any of you are injured, I care if she is though," he said as he looked over Troy's shoulder to Gabriella lying on the towel.

"You only care if she is fine because you want to hit on her, and you think she will want to hook up with you, but she won't," said Troy, "Gabriella and I have our own problem to deal with at the moment, so I suggest you leave us alone." Troy was about to sit down when James spoke.

"Hm… problems of your own, does that mean you're breaking up?" he yelled for everyone to hear.

"I've had it with this guy," said Troy to the gang and he turned around and punched James in the face. James stood up with a blood nose and punched Troy in the face. They were soon in a huge brawl. A crowd had formed around them and Chad and Zeke broke through to pull Troy away.

"Don't think about coming near us again!" Troy yelled to James before Chad and Zeke pulled him back to the gang.

"That wasn't necessary," said Gabriella.

"Yes it was," said Troy as he got a towel and blotted his bleeding nose.

"Let me see," said Taylor and she inspected Troy's face. She touched around his left eye and he winced in pain, "Sorry, but you're gonna have a black eye, but your nose looks fine."

"Thanks," said Troy, "now, how are you feeling?"

"I feel much better, while you were beating the crap out of James I had a drink and now I am fine," said Gabriella. She went to sit up but quickly lay back down again, "or not."

"Still have a headache?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but I don't feel dizzy," said Gabriella.

"Well, black-eyed-boy can sit with you and we'll go down to the water," said Chad and the rest of the gang went down to the water. Troy spread out another towel and lay down beside Gabriella.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen," said Gabriella.

"What? Me punching up James?" Troy asked.

"No, you getting a black eye," said Gabriella. Troy looked at her, "I'm kidding."

"Good, 'cause otherwise you'd be sorry," said Troy.

"Yeah, whatever," laughed Gabriella, "could you get me a drink?"

"Sure," said Troy and he went over to the esky which Gabriella still had her feet on, "do you still want your feet up?"

"Nah, its okay now," said Gabriella and Troy gently took her feet off and got out the water.

"I think my hand is gonna bruise," he said as he handed Gabriella her drink.

"Is your hand sensitive?" Gabriella mocked.

"No, James' head is hard and thick," said Troy and they both laughed.

* * *

After dinner, the gang went upstairs and Troy and Gabriella went to the beach. (A/N: CORNY ALERT! This part is really corny, but corny is good...right?!)

"Here we are, the only thing you wanted to do before you left," said Troy as he and Gabriella walked down the sand to find a spot to sit.

"Yeah, I will think of other things though," said Gabriella. They found a spot to sit and sat down, close together. A cold wind blew past which made Gabriella shiver.

"Here," said Troy and he took off his jacket and put it around the both of them.

"Thanks," said Gabriella and she huddled closer Troy and he put his arm around her. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sun set over the ocean. Troy could feel his shoulder getting wet and first thought it was raining but then realised Gabriella was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I love you and I'm really going to miss you," sobbed Gabriella, "and I don't mean that in the way that a child misses its doll, I mean it in the way that you lose someone special in your life."

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna miss you too," said Troy and he kissed her gently on her forehead.

"They really meant it when they said time flies when you're having fun," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, no kidding?" said Troy.

"Every year that I have moved it has felt like it goes forever, but these past two years with you have gone so quickly, I haven't had time to stop and think."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Troy.

"And that's the thing, this last week is going to go so quickly, we won't be able to stop and reminisce moments like this."

"Yes we can, we have to stop at every special moment and take it in so that it stays in our minds forever."

"I love you so much, Troy. Never forget it."

"Trust me, I won't. And that goes for you too."

"Thanks," and she kissed him on the cheek, "should we get back to the rooms?"

"Yeah, otherwise we'll freeze to death," and they both stood up and walked hand in hand back to the rooms.

* * *

**A/N: Dont' say i didn't warn you about the corniness. what did yout think? please let me know...REVIEW!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	11. The Day Is Edging Closer

**A/N:Hi! this chapter is kinda short, sorry about that! enjoy anyway!**

**THE DAY IS EDGING CLOSER**

* * *

The gang was gathered in Troy and Chad's room. Taylor had her laptop out and was showing the gang something.

"I think that one," said Sharpay, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, I agree," said Chad.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked. Taylor slammed down the lid of her laptop.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Right," said Troy.

"How was your little sunset moment?" Chad asked.

"Peaceful," said Gabriella and she smiled at Troy.

"Anyway, what are we doing now?" Ryan asked.

"Don't know, any suggestions?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't have any ideas," said Troy.

"Me neither," said Chad.

"Movie?" Taylor asked.

"May as well, there's nothing else," said Gabriella and she went over to Troy's bag for the DVDs.

"I think we should watch 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'," said Troy. Everyone looked at him, "it's funny!"

"Fine," said Chad and Gabriella put it on.

* * *

At the end of the movie, Gabriella was asleep, her head on Troy's chest. Taylor and Chad were also asleep; Taylor's head on Chad's chest and the rest of them were wide awake.

"Guys, wake up," said Sharpay.

"What's the time?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, nine thirty," said Sharpay. Gabriella went to sit up but fell back down again.

"Headache?" asked Troy.

"And dizzy," said Gabriella.

"You should probably go to bed," said Troy.

"Yeah, I will," said Gabriella.

"I'll help her," said Sharpay and she stood up and helped Gabriella up.

"Goodnight guys," said Gabriella and the two girls walked out of the room.

"Finally she's gone," said Taylor as she opened her laptop.

"What do you mean finally?" Troy asked.

"We're making something for her," said Kelsi.

"What?" Troy asked.

"A PowerPoint presentation," said Ryan.

"With pictures of our gang," said Zeke.

"We took some pictures of this holiday and some from school and we're putting them in a PowerPoint," explained Taylor.

"Can I see?" Troy asked.

"No," said Sharpay as she re-entered the room.

"Why not? I'm not moving!" said Troy.

"It'll mean a lot to you as well as her," said Taylor, "so we want to keep it a surprise for you too."

"Fine, but what do I do whilst you guys work on it?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," said Zeke.

"I'll play games on my phone," said Troy and he pulled out his phone and started playing 'golf'.

* * *

Four days zoomed by and before long it was Tuesday. As it was a sunny day, but not hot enough for the pool or beach, the gang played basketball.

"Ryan, do you wanna play?" Chad asked when they entered the courts.

"Yeah, I don't personally want to sit with the cheer squad," Ryan replied.

"Okay then, which one of you girls wants to play?" Troy asked.

"Oh! Can I play?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine," said Troy playfully.

"So teams are?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Uh, me Chad and Ryan onto Jason, Zeke and Gabi," said Troy.

"Fine," said Jason, "but we all know who's gonna win."

"What are you trying to say?" Gabriella asked, hands on hips.

"Well, you're a girl," said Jason.

"Glad you noticed," said Gabriella.

"Whatever, Jason deal with it, let's start playing," said Chad and they all gathered around the jump ball circle.

"I've got Bolton!" Gabriella yelled out.

"Danforth!" Zeke yelled.

"Evans!" Jason yelled.

"Oh, I hope you wore something absorbent 'cause I'm gonna be wiping the court with you, Montez," Troy mocked as he shoved Gabriella.

"Watch your back, Bolton, literally," said Gabriella. As Troy turned around, Taylor threw the ball in the air and Zeke tapped it and it landed right in Gabriella's hands.

"Sneaky," said Troy, "but now you have to do something with it. Go on; show me what you got, Montez." Gabriella thought quick and bounced the ball through his legs to Zeke. She then ran around Troy, setting up the give and go. She sunk the lay-up.

"Ooh! You've been schooled!" Gabriella mocked.

"Yeah whatever, Chad, inbound the ball," said Troy. He turned to Chad who was literally 'rofl'.

"You, Troy Bolton, got beaten in _basketball_, by a _girl_!" Chad laughed, "did I mention she was your girlfriend?"

"Inbound the ball and shut up," said Troy as he pulled Chad off the ground by his collar.

"Aw! Troy's upset!" Gabriella mocked.

"You, shut up, you don't know what's coming for you," said Troy.

"Yeah, whatever you say captain," said Gabriella. Troy ran over to her but she ran away. He ran after her and eventually caught up. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. The other three girls went and stood with the guys to watch the scene. Troy spun her around a few times and then fell over, Gabriella next to him. Chad was about to yell when Taylor stopped him.

"Let hem go, there's only two days." Troy and Gabriella rolled over on their sides and burst out laughing. They sat p still laughing.

"I love your laugh," he said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," said Gabriella and she kissed him on the lips lightly. He helped her up and they shared a hug.

"I love you," he said.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," said troy. They shared a passionate kiss. Just as they were starting to enjoy it, Chad cleared his throat.

"Sorry man," said Troy and he and Gabriella walked back over to the gang.

"Can we continue now?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, gees Troy," said Gabriella and she smiled at him before defending him as Chad went over to the sideline to inbound the ball.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you like it! please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I know it's been a while, I probably don't have many fans at the moment… sorry…

So I have decided that I'm not using fan fiction anymore, I don't go on it at all and I'm not that big of a High School Musical fan either so I have decided that I'm going to type up the rest of my story (which shouldn't take me too long as I'm going on holidays on Friday so I can type a fair bit) and post up the rest of the chapters when I have done so.

I'm sorry for all the delays and things, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	13. Mysterious Presents AndThings

**A/N: The main a/n will be in the other chapter...**

**MYSTERIOUS PRESENTS AND...THINGS**

* * *

The final scores were twenty eight, twenty four, Troy, Chad and Ryan's way.

"We didn't lose by that much," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, and she scored ten points," said Zeke.

"Fine, I'm sorry Gabriella," said Jason.

"It's okay," said Gabriella and she gave him a hug.

"It's that dreaded question again, what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"Oh! Can we go shopping?" Sharpay asked. The girls replied with yes, and the guys, no.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, movie?" Chad suggests.

"I think I have seen enough movies to last a lifetime," says Taylor.

"Anything else?" Kelsi asked.

"Isn't there a games place up the street? Like a 'Time Zone' or something?" Troy asked.

"Well, if there is one we can go there. If there isn't, we go shopping, deal?" said Sharpay. Everyone agreed and they walked to the main shops, looking around for a game parlour.

* * *

"There it is!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pointed ahead of them.

"Let's go then," said Chad and they all entered.

"Uh, how much are the tokens?" Troy asked the person behind the counter.

"They are three for two dollars or one dollar each," the person replied.

"Then could I get ten dollars worth?" Troy asked.

"Fifteen tokens coming right up," said the person and he took the money from Troy and replaced it with fifteen tokens.

"I'm sharing with you," Troy said to Gabriella before she asked for hers.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Well, you can have the extra one," she said to him as he put a small stack of coins in her hand.

"Fine," said Troy. Everyone got their tokens and started walking around, looking for a game to play.

"We are so doing this!" Troy exclaimed to Chad as they approached a basketball machine.

"Hell yeah!" said Chad. The gang stood around as Troy put his token in the machine. He scored eighty baskets in two minutes.

"Wow! Look at all the tickets!" said Taylor as the machine spat out a large amount of tickets.

"If you used all your tokens on the basketball, you'd have enough for a phone!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah, righto," said Troy.

"I want a shot," said Gabriella. She took one of her tokens from her pocket and put it in the machine. The machine released the basketballs and the ring began moving. She shot a ball, which missed, and another, which also missed.

"Troy!" she yelled and Troy ran over and helped her shoot. At the end of the two minutes they had scored sixty baskets.

"Thanks," said Gabriella, laughing.

"You owe me half the tickets," he joked. She took the tickets out of the machine and split them in half.

"I was joking, Gabi," said Troy.

"Come on, you helped me win," said Gabriella.

"No, you keep them," said Troy.

"At least take one," she said, ripping off one ticket and holding it out for him to take it.

"Yeah, this will contribute," said Troy as he took the tick and put it with the rest.

* * *

When they finished their tokens, they went over to the ticket counting machine.

"How many?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Ah, one hundred and fifty-five," he said, "you?"

"A hundred and five," she replied. They went over to the counter to choose their prizes.

"Can I get those friendship bracelets, the pig rubber and teddy bear," said Gabriella. The person got all the prizes for her.

"Can I get a hacky sack, water gun and cap," Troy asked.

"You still have five tickets," said Gabriella.

"You are way too smart," he said, "in that cast I'll get a pig rubber as well." The person collected the prizes for him.

"Have you got your stuff?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Yep," she replied.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Troy asked the gang.

"Yeah, we can go to the pancake parlour," said Taylor.

"Yeah okay," said Sharpay and they made their way down to the pancake parlour. They got a booth and all sat down.

"Here," said Gabriella and she handed him one of the best friends charms.

"Thanks," said Troy and he put it on his wrist, "oh! That reminds me! I'll be back in five minutes," and he got out of the booth and walked out of the restaurant.

"Where'd he go?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella replied. He came back and sat next to Gabriella again.

"Where's you go?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I just had to make a call, no biggy," Troy replied.

"Anyway, what are you getting?" Gabriella asked him.

"Ah, medium stack," he said, "you?"

"Um, fresh strawberries," she said. The waitress came over and took their orders. When she walked away again, Troy's phone rang.

"It's mum, gees how hard is it to buy a- never mind," he said and he stood up and answered the phone.

"I think he's buying you something," said Taylor.

"It seems a bit obvious, but I'll act like I don't know anything," she said. Troy came over and sat back down again.

"Sorry about that. I wanted this basketball, but mum didn't know what I was talking about," Troy explained.

"Okay then," said Gabriella, not believing the story.

"We're leaving on Thursday aren't we?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Taylor asked.

"When are we doing our thing?" Sharpay asked again.

"What thing?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing," said Taylor and she threw a cursing look at Sharpay, "um, tomorrow night."

"Okay," said Sharpay.

* * *

"What are we doing now?" Ryan asked when they were back in the rooms.

"No movies," Taylor said just as Zeke was opening his mouth.

"Fine then," he mumbled.

"Ideas?" Gabriella asked.

"None," said Troy.

"Me too," said Chad.

"I never?" Taylor suggested.

"I would, but we don't have any alcohol," said Sharpay. The gang thought hard.

"Does this hotel have a spa?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, it does," said Taylor.

"Wanna go?" Jason asked.

"Why not," said Gabriella and everyone went and put their bathers on. When they got up to the spa, there was no one in there so they had it all to themselves.

"It's really hot in here," said Jason.

"No shit," said Troy.

"Holy shit! Do you know what date it is this Friday?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…thirteenth, oh shit!" said Taylor.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Friday the thirteenth," said Gabriella.

"Ooh, spooky," said Troy.

"What's so spooky about Friday the thirteenth?" Jason asked.

"Oh gees," said Gabriella and the gang whacked their foreheads, laughing.

"I hate you all," he said.

"Are you leaving on the Friday?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I think mum said our flight was at two in the afternoon," said Gabriella.

"So we can't do anything together," said Ryan.

"Damn, oh well," said Troy.

"We get back at one in the afternoon on Thursday because our flight is at eight in the morning," Taylor said, "so we can hang out in Troy's basement for the whole afternoon for the last time."

"Yeah okay," said Gabriella, "all Friday morning I'll be packing so we won't have a chance to do anything."

"That's cool," said Sharpay, "oh, I'm gonna miss you so much!" and she gave Gabriella a hug.

"Me too!" exclaimed Taylor and Kelsi and they both gave Gabriella a hug.

"Me too," said Troy and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We're all gonna miss you," said Chad.

"And we're coming to the airport," said Taylor.

"You don't have to," said Gabriella.

"Yes we do, we're your best friends," said Sharpay.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatever you want to do," said Troy.

"I want to hang out at the beach," said Gabriella.

"That's cool with me," said Chad.

"If it was cool with you or not, we'd still go to the beach," said Sharpay.

"Yeah, I know," said Chad.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Troy asked.

"You," she whispered in his ear and he smiled.

"We can do that," he said, "well, you can do that, I personally don't want to…well, you get me." She laughed.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," said Chad.

"It's nice of you to say that, now enough on the subject," said Gabriella.

"Well said," said Troy.

"Thanks," said Gabriella.

"Is that all?" Taylor asked.

"If tomorrow is going to be my dream last day, I just wanna spend it with you guys," she said.

"Aw!" the girls all chimed in unison.

"And it isn't as though it will be the last day I spend with you forever," said Gabriella, wiping her eyes.

"It's for a long time though," said Sharpay.

"Gees, she's already crying, you don't need to make her feel worse," said Chad.

"Aw, Chad's all touchy," said Taylor.

"I bet Troy can't wait to get all touchy, if you know what I mean," said Zeke.

"I said enough on the subject," Gabriella snapped while the others laughed.

"Sorry, the opportunity came so I took it," said Zeke, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever," said Troy.

"Oh yeah, how are you feeling today, Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

"Good, I completely forgot I was sick," said Gabriella.

"Well, that's a good sign," said Taylor.

* * *

The gang stayed in the spa for another half an hour then they went back to the rooms. When they were changed, they all met in Gabriella and Sharpay's room.

"Now what?" Taylor asked.

"Man, I hate this part," said Gabriella.

"Same," said Chad.

"The quicker we get it over with, the quicker we do something," said Sharpay, "so?"

"Oh! I forgot I brought this," said Gabriella and pulled a DVD out of her bag.

"Not another DVD," Taylor whined.

"It isn't, the rest of the game is in here," said Gabriella and pulled a box from her bag.

"Scene it! I love this game!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"We'll have to go in troy and Chad's room to play because we need a DVD player," said Gabriella and they all filed out of Gabriella and Sharpay's room and into Troy and Chad's.

"So the teams are?" Troy asked.

"How about we have girls onto guys, but we'll split into two teams for each gender," said Taylor.

"Sounds good," said Ryan. Jason put the DVD in the player while everyone else set up the board.

"Roll the number dice to see who goes first," said Kelsi. Guys rolled four and the girls rolled two.

"Do you want to go room to room?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's the same thing as I said," said Taylor.

"Ryan, Zeke and Jason can go first," said Chad so Zeke rolled the die. He got an 'All Play' for three.

"Okay," said Gabriella and she selected 'All Play' on the DVD. It was an observation question on the Titanic. The question was, 'does the boat start sinking to the left or right of the screen?'

"Right!" yelled Sharpay.

"Dammit," said Troy. The answer came up with right and Gabriella gave Sharpay a high five and moved the counter three spaces.

After an hour of playing, the teams were all in the final cut. Taylor and Kelsi and troy and Chad were in ring three. It was Troy and Chad's turn. Gabriella selected ring three on the DVD. The question was, 'in the film 'The Bourne Identity', who plays Jason Bourne?'

"Oh! Leonardo di Caprio!" yelled Chad. The answer came up as 'Matt Damon'. (a/n: my dad get's confused between the two…go figure! Haha! The inspiration is from him!)

"Damn it," said Troy. It was now Taylor and Kelsi's turn. Their question was, 'what number house in Privet Drive does Harry Potter live?'

"Easy peasy, number four," said Kelsi. The answer came as number four.

"Yes! We won!" yelled Taylor and she gave Kelsi a hug.

"Do the winners get privileges?" Kelsi asked.

"They don't have to pack up the game," said Gabriella as she folded up the game board and put it back in the box.

"That's it?" asked Taylor.

"What else were you expecting?" Chad asked.

"Slaves or something," said Taylor.

"Fine, seeing as we came last," said Sharpay, "we'll help you pack tomorrow."

"Fine," said Gabriella.

"That's good," said Kelsi.

"What's the time?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, six o'clock," said Zeke.

"Dinner at the buffet?" Troy suggested.

"Sounds good," said Gabriella and the gang all headed downstairs to the buffet.

* * *

**a/n: hope you liked it! there's another chapter remember!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	14. Together Forever

**A/N: here's two of the chapters...as you probably figured. Warning! the nextchapter will be EXTREMLY LONG!**

**TOGETHER FOREVER**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the gang went up to the rooms to get changed into their bathers and went down to the beach.

"We have to have a sandcastle building contest!" exclaimed Sharpay when they were finding a place to sit.

"Won't that wreck your nails?" Chad asked.

"The sand can be washed out," said Sharpay, admiring her nails.

"I hate building sandcastles," says Ryan.

"Why?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay started laughing.

"When I was ten, I made a sandcastle and some kids came and ruined it and they knocked me into it and I got sand in my mouth and eyes," Ryan explained.

"Aw! That's so cute!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"He didn't stop crying for two days," said Sharpay.

"It was a masterpiece!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, you can judge," said Troy. They set up their towels and cooled off in the water.

"I brought a tennis ball, we can play catch," said Zeke.

"Yeah, okay," said Taylor. They began throwing it to each other, the girls wincing every time the ball went their way.

"Let's play markers up," said Zeke.

"What's 'markers up'?" Taylor asked.

"Someone is 'up' and they throw the ball into the crowd. If someone catches it, they're up," Chad explained.

"I'll be up," said Jason. Me moved about twelve metres away from everyone. He threw the ball and everyone jumped, but no one caught it. Troy went and retrieved the ball and threw it back to Jason. He ran back to the pack Gabriella deliberately stood behind him. When Jason threw the ball, she put her hands on his shoulders and hoisted herself up and caught the ball.

"Where's you learn that?" Troy asked.

"They do it in the Australian football, it's called a 'speckie' or something," she explains. She swapped places with Jason and she threw the ball. It landed about three of four metres in front of the pack.

"Come on!" Chad yelled.

"I'll move in!" she yelled back and she moved in a few steps. She threw the ball for a second time, it landed right in the middle of the pack, no one catching it. Chad threw it back and it landed in front of her, splashing her. She threw it for a second time, this time, Sharpay caught it.

"Nice catch," Gabriella said to her as they passed each other to change positions. Sharpay stood where Gabriella stood as she couldn't throw either. She threw the ball underarm and it went really high. She didn't know where it went until it landed on her head. The gang all laughed hysterically, falling into the water.

"Shut up," said Sharpay as she approached the gang.

"Now that, was funny," laughed Gabriella.

"I don't like this game," said Sharpay.

"I'm bored, wanna build sandcastles?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," they all agreed and they ran to the shore. Gabriella pushed Troy so he fell over and was behind.

"Hey!" Troy yelled as he ran after her. She ran as fast as she could but couldn't go fast up the beach. Troy caught up to her, picked her up around the waist and carried her down to the water. He threw her in the water and waited for her to come up. She didn't come up as quickly as he had hoped, so he went looking for her in that area. He found her and picked her up. She quickly sprang up and pushed him under the water.

"You are so soft!" she yelled when he came to the surface.

"Don't do to me! You scared me!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, you love me," she shrugged.

"You know I do" he said and he gave her a kiss.

"You guys are the cutest couple," a girl said from behind them.

"Thanks," said Gabriella.

"You must be really close, how long have you been together?" she asked.

"Um, nearly two years," Troy replied.

"Wow! Well, take care of yourselves," she said and she ran back to her friends.

"Hear that? She thinks we're a cute couple," said Gabriella as they walked back up the shore hand in hand.

"We are a cute couple," said Troy and he gave her another kiss. They found the gang in pairs, smoothing out a section of sand.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"We're getting ready to build our sandcastles," replied Taylor.

"Let's go over there," said Gabriella and her and Troy sat on the sand, smoothing out a piece of sand next to Kelsi and Ryan.

"Bring it," Gabriella said to Kelsi.

"Oh don't worry, we'll bring it," said Kelsi and the two just burst out laughing. Troy and Jason just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now, what kind of sandcastle are we gonna build?" Troy asked.

"What utensils do we have?" Gabriella asked. Troy held up two buckets and a spade.

"We could make one with three layers. Nine on the bottom, four in the middle and one on top," Gabriella explained, "and it has to have a tunnel through it and a moat around it."

"Sound's like a plan!" said Troy.

"Okay everyone, ready your shovels," said Ryan, "get set, go!" Everyone began filling their buckets and emptying them onto their smooth surface.

"I feel like an idiot," said Troy.

"This is fun. And it isn't as though someone will take pictures and post them everywhere," said Gabriella.

"James might," said Troy.

"He wouldn't, because he would be embarrassing me," said Gabriella.

"True," said Kelsi, entering the conversation.

"And I don't think he is even at the beach today," said Gabriella.

"Wrong, three o'clock," said Troy and Gabriella turned her head, spotting a blonde headed figure in the water. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued filling her bucket.

* * *

All the teams were putting their final touches on their castles half and hour later.

"Go get some seaweed or something," said Troy.

"Ew! Seaweed is slimy and disgusting," said Gabriella, screwing up her face.

"Seaweed, get it? Sea _weed_," said Jason, amusing himself.

"That's not funny," Kelsi said to him. By this time, Jason was rolling in the sand.

"Maybe _he's_ on weed," commented Troy and Kelsi and Gabriella started laughing. As Jason didn't hear Troy, he thought everyone was laughing with him and he just laughed harder.

"Fine, I'll go get the seaweed," said Troy and he picked up a bucket and headed for the water. When he came back, the bucket was half full of seaweed and he had a small piece his hand.

"Heads up!" he yelled before throwing the piece in the air and just as he wanted it to, it landed on Gabriella's head. She screamed and got a few dirty looks from others lying on the beach. She quickly took the seaweed off her head. By this time Troy was sitting down again.

"I hate you," she said before childishly crossing her arms, "I'm not talking to you ever again."

"Fine, then I'm not talking to you," said Troy, also crossing his arms. They spent a few minutes in silence and then looked up at each other and burst out laughing.

"I knew you wouldn't last," said Kelsi.

"We need to talk these last couple of days because we have to 'take it all in so it stays in our minds forever'," Gabriella recited, using air-quotes.

"Who said that?" said Kelsi.

"A special friend I net one New Year's Eve," said Gabriella and she smiled at Troy. Kelsi knew who she was talking about but Jason had no idea.

"Wait, didn't you meet Troy on New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"Everyone who was listening to the conversation whacked their foreheads then Kelsi hit Jason's.

"Just to make it even," she said.

"Is everyone finished?" Ryan asked.

"Yep," everyone replied. Ryan walked around and inspecting the castles.

"Okay, I've figured out the winners," he said, "fourth is Chad and Taylor."

"I knew we shouldn't have put that on top," said Chad, taking a piece of seaweed off the top of their pyramid-like castle.

"Well it was your idea," said Taylor.

"You put it on!" he exclaimed.

"Because you asked me to!"

"Since when do you listen to what I say?!"

"Since…never mind."

"See? You can't think of-"

"Hey! It's a harmless sandcastle building competition!" Troy yelled.

"Fine," said Chad and he folded his arms.

"Moving on, third is Troy and Gabriella," announced Ryan.

"It was the seaweed," Gabriella mumbled to Troy and he smirked.

"In second place is Kelsi and Jason," said Ryan, "so first is Sharpay and Zeke."

"Yay!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"You just chose her because she is your sister," said Chad.

"One, you are really competitive and two, wouldn't that make me less likely to choose her?" argued Ryan.

"One, you should've seen him after we lost to West High for the third time running. I swear he beat himself up," said Troy.

"Don't joke like that," said Taylor, giving Chad a hug.

"It's true, he was so torn up," added Zeke.

"Yeah, I swear that he came to school the next day with a black eye," said Troy.

"Stop it!" Taylor yelled and Troy, Zeke and Jason laughed.

"Whatever, what time is it?" Taylor asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"SUMMERTIME! IT'S OUR-" they belted out together.

"Okay! I get it!" Taylor yelled," Let's rephrase that question, what's the time?"

"Uh, twelve thirty," replied Ryan.

"Anyone want lunch?" Chad asked.

"Sure, do you wanna go get changed then go into town?' Gabriella asked. Everyone agreed and they went to their rooms.

* * *

That night after dinner, the gang was in Taylor and Kelsi's room for a change.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked.

"Should we do it now?" Taylor asked.

"Do what now?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"We have a special surprise for you and Troy," said Sharpay as Taylor opened her laptop.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy.

"A PowerPoint," said Troy, "I haven't seen it."

"Okay, there is sound, so you will have t o be quiet," said Taylor and she pushed 'F5' for view show. The opening slide was purple with black cursive writing reading 'BFFL'. Taylor pushed enter and a picture of Troy and Gabriella singing 'Breaking Free' came up. The words down the bottom read, 'there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach'. A song began and it was 'True Friends' by Hannah Montana. A new slide flashed up of the gang at Troy's birthday party. Everyone was smiling at the picture and all the memories of that night.

"This slideshow is good for reminiscing," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Sure is," he whispered back. The next picture was Troy dancing on a table, pointing at Gabriella.

"What song was that?" Taylor asked.

"You're The One That I Want," said Gabriella, "he was drunk." Towards the end of the slideshow, Gabriella was almost in tears. The second last picture was the gang on their last day of school. This was the one before Sharpay's camera died and Troy was about to lick Gabriella's face. The gang started laughing. Suddenly, Taylor paused the PowerPoint.

"Now, this last picture and also the last slide I am positive you will cry over, so," and she handed Gabriella a packet of tissues. She resumed the PowerPoint and changed the slide.

It was a black and white picture. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, their backs to the camera. At the bottom of the picture were two words. They were 'Together Forever…'. Sure enough, Gabriella burst into tears and Troy even had a tear in his eye.

Taylor left the show on this picture a little bit longer (a/n: hehe, Jonas Brothers…) before changing it to the last slide. It was the same as the first, but it had different words. Ti had a small picture of Gabriella o it and the words read 'Goodbye and Good luck…'. This made Gabriella cry even more. Chad flicked on the lights and the gang comforted her.

"I don't want to leave," she sobbed into Troy's chest.

"And we don't want you to go, but it has to happen," said Taylor.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much," she said.

"We'll always be around when you need us," said Sharpay and Gabriella cried more. She cried for the next few minutes.

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry," said Taylor.

"Let me change the subject, what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"I have something I could do, but I need Gabriella's consent otherwise its rape," said Troy.

"You idiot," said Gabriella. "And no."

"Fine," said Troy.

"I think we are fresh out of movies," said Taylor.

"'Scene It' again?" Sharpay asked. Everyone agreed and they went into Troy and Chad's room.

* * *

After an hour of playing, they started to watch 'Mean Girls'. About a quarter of the way though the movie, Taylor gasped and sat bolt upright.

"We need to pack!" she exclaimed.

"Crap! We do don't we?" said Gabriella, standing.

"We'll pack first, and then we'll pack yours," Sharpay said to Taylor and Kelsi.

"Nah, it's okay, we'll pack our own," said Kelsi.

"Sure?" Gabriella asked.

"No! Don't give them a second chance!" exclaimed Sharpay and the girls left the room.

"Are you three packing or staying?" Troy asked.

"Pack, and you have to pack the DVD player anyway," said Ryan and they left the room.

* * *

**A/N: What's you think? the day is getting closer...ooh! tune in for their last full day next! please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	15. Last Full Day Part One

**A/N: the day is so close, they can all taste it! this day goes for two chapters, the next one coming soon!**

**LAST FULL DAY PART ONE**

* * *

The next morning, the gang was at the airport. They checked in their luggage and began to walk around.

"What do we do for half an hour?" Troy asked.

"Shop," said Sharpay.

"No, no way. I am not shopping," said Chad.

"The other two options are get something to eat and sit in the departure lounge," said Taylor.

"And we'll be having breakfast on the plane, guaranteed," Gabriella added.

"And the stuff here is way better than the normal mall," said Sharpay.

"Fine," said Ryan and they all went shopping.

* * *

Five hours later the gang were waiting for their luggage at the baggage carousel.

"How much longer? I want to go home," Sharpay whined.

"There are only three more bags," said Zeke.

"Now we have one," said Troy as he and Chad put two more bags on the trolley.

"And now we can go," said Jason as he put the last bag on the trolley. The guys wheeled the trolleys to the airport entrance and found Jack waiting for them.

"Hi, how was the holiday?" Jack asked as he loaded the bags in the car.

"It was fun," Gabriella replied.

"Good to hear," said Jack, "Catherine will be here soon to take half of you home to our house where your parents will pick you up."

"Speaking of Catherine," said Taylor as a car pulled up behind Jack's.

"Hi sweetie, how was it?" Catherine asked Troy as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good, mum," said Troy, pushing her away from him.

"Okay, I'll have Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Ryan in my car," said Jack, "and you can have the rest."

"Let's get out of here," said Gabriella. Just as they were getting in the cars, Chad said Troy;

"Hey sweetie." Troy pushed him, causing him to fall out the door.

"Stuff you," said Chad as he got up and got in the car. The seating arrangement was Ryan in the passenger seat and Chad, Taylor, Troy then Gabriella in the back seat.

"It's a good thing you're small Gabi, otherwise we wouldn't fit," said Troy.

"We're squashed enough as it is," said Taylor.

"I'm sorry to hear the news, Gabi," said Jack.

"Did mum tell you?" Gabriella asked.

"She told me before she told you," said Jack.

"Oh, well I'm gonna miss this place," she said, "and the people in it." She smiled at Troy.

"You will be missed here too," said Jack, "I'm considering putting Troy into counselling."

"Thanks dad," said Troy.

"He'll be fine," said Gabriella, "I'll visit and call you guys' everyday."

"Promise?" Troy asked.

"Promise," said Gabriella.

"Well, if you change your mind, you are welcome to stay with us," said Jack.

"Thanks, but I think I will stay with my mum," said Gabriella.

"Well, the offer still stands," said Jack.

* * *

They arrived at the Bolton's house to see everyone's parents. Gabriella got out of the car and Lena ran straight up to her and gave her a hug.

"I am so sorry," Lena whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"It's okay," said Gabriella.

"I didn't ask for this to happen," she said, "you know that."

"Yes, I know," said Gabriella. "Can you take my bags home so I can stay here?"

"Sure, I was going to stay and have a coffee anyway, so we can just put them in the car," said Lena. Gabriella went and got her bags out of Jack's car and put them in her mum's. She then walked with troy inside.

"I'll be one minute," said Troy and he ran up to his room with his bag. When he came down, they went down to the basement.

"What do we do now?" Gabriella asked.

"Wait five seconds," said Troy, "three, two, one." The rest of the gang burst though the door.

"I'm getting good at that," said Troy and Gabriella giggled.

"What are we gonna do?" Taylor asked.

"No idea," said Gabriella.

"There has to be something you want to do," said Sharpay.

"There isn't really," said Gabriella, "I just want you guys here."

"Corny," said Chad.

"Way to break the moment," said Taylor.

"It's true though," said Gabriella, "so seeing as I can't think of anything, is there anything you guys want to do?"

"Not really," said Taylor.

"Nothing goes through my mind," said Jason.

"There's no change," said Zeke and everyone laughed.

"Anyone else?" Troy asked.

"Truth or dare?" Ryan suggested.

"Ugh, no," said Sharpay. Troy cleared his throat, "unless, of course, Gabriella wants to play."

"Nah, I'm sick of that game," said Gabriella.

"Do you have any drinks?" Chad asked.

"Bar, there," said Troy plainly.

"No, as in alcohol," said Chad.

"Yeah, why?" Troy asked.

"I never?" Chad asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'll get the glasses," said Troy and he went into the store room and got a tray of glasses. Chad evenly poured the tequila between each glass.

"Okay, who's first?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll go," said Taylor, "I have never slept with anyone." Troy and Gabriella took a drink.

"What?!" Jack yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, um…" said Troy.

"You two, upstairs now," demanded Jack and Troy and Gabriella stood up and went upstairs.

"You know what I found out?" said Jack. Catherine and Lena exchanged glances, "I found out that- actually Troy, you tell your mother."

"Oh, um," said Troy, gaining as interest in his feet.

"Gabi?" Jack asked.

"Not me, Troy is," said Gabriella.

"Okay, well Gabriella and I have had-" he began.

"Oh my God!" Lena yelled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Gabriella asked her mum.

"No, just as long as it's safe," said Lena.

"Yes, mum," said Gabriella.

"Mum?" Troy asked.

"I agree with Lena," said Catherine, "Jack?"

"Am I the only one that sees the problem?" Jack asked.

"Yes," said Troy and Gabriella at the same time.

"They are adults, and they are responsible," said Catherine.

"Yeah, I guess, but they seem so young," said Jack.

"You don't want to see us grow up, but you have to let go," said Troy, patting his dad on the back.

"I wouldn't be talking so smugly if I were you," said Jack and Troy took his hand away.

"Jack," said Catherine.

"What?" he asked.

"Just let them go," said Lena.

"Fine, go away," said Jack and Troy and Gabriella headed downstairs again.

"Busted!" Chad yelled when they sat back down.

"They were cool," said Gabriella.

"Except for my dad, though," said Troy and he shook his head.

"Anyway, we put the game on hold for you," said Sharpay.

"Who was next?" Kelsi asked.

"I'll go," said Gabriella, "I have never been overseas." Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad took a shot.

"By the way," said Jack from the top of the stairs, "what are you drinking?"

"Uh…" said Troy.

"Apple juice," said Chad. Troy looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Put the liquor back in the bottle now," he said and Chad carefully poured it in. Once he was done, Jack took the bottle from them and handed Chad a bottle of apple juice, "much better."

"Man, your dad took all the fun out of the game," said Zeke.

"Who wants to play with apple juice?" Sharpay asked.

"May as well," said Gabriella. Chad evenly filled the shot glasses with apple juice and they continued.

"Okay, I have never been ahead of homework," said Chad. Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke took a 'shot'.

"You have been ahead?" Sharpay asked.

"Hello? Food Technology," said Zeke.

"Okay, I have never been in an advanced class," said Troy. Gabriella and Taylor took a drink. This time, so did Sharpay.

"Blondie was in an advanced class?" Chad commented.

"Drama," said Sharpay.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Gabriella asked.

"On apple juice?" Chad asked.

"My point is that I haven't not drunk yet," she said. "If that makes sense."

"Who hasn't drunk yet?" Taylor asked. Jason and Kelsi raised their hands.

"Okay, for Jason, I have never been in a championship team," said Kelsi. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor and Gabriella took a drink.

"Oh! Scholastic Decathlon!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yes," said Taylor.

"Oh! One for Kelsi, I have never had glasses," said Zeke.

"That's mean," said Taylor as Kelsi and Sharpay took a drink.

"You had glasses?!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yes, unfortunately,' said Sharpay, "when I was seven."

"You have to show me a picture," said Gabriella.

"Okay, I have never kissed a guy," said Troy. All the girls drank.

"I've never moved houses," said Zeke. Gabriella and Troy took a drink.

"I was one, so I don't remember," Troy explained.

"Could you imagine how many clear if we said you had to drink for the amount of times each person moved?" said Jason.

"You're mean," said Taylor.

"He's right though, I would have to have nine drinks," said Gabriella.

"Wow," said Sharpay.

"I never realised how many times you have moved," said Kelsi, "and Jason, that wasn't one," and Jason put down the glass.

"The only person I told was Troy," said Gabriella.

"That would explain it," said Sharpay.

"I have never been on a team," said Kelsi and all but Sharpay and Ryan drank.

"Does two count as a team?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes," said Chad and Sharpay and Ryan drank.

"Okay, we'll do one more then we'll go somewhere,' said Taylor.

"I want to say it," said Gabriella," I have never stayed in one location, without moving houses I mean, for more than three years." Everyone drank.

"Okay, where to now?" Sharpay asked.

"Ice-cream?" Taylor suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out of the house and down the street to the shops.

* * *

**A/N: the next chapter should be up in a few days...one or two. i hope you liked this one! and sorry that it kind of stopped abruptly, keep the last thought in mind when you read the next chapter otherwise it won't make sense...haha! please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	16. Playground Bring Out Your Inner Child

**A/N: sorry, this chapter's kinda short... enjoy it though!**

**PLAYGROUNDS BRING OUT YOUR INNER CHILD**

* * *

"Let me pay this time," said Gabriella.

"No, I'm paying," said Troy.

"But you paid last time," argued Gabriella.

"Yes, and I'm also paying this time," said Troy as he pulled out his wallet when they entered the store.

"What flavour?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Chocolate, you?"

"Mango." When everyone got their ice-cream they went down to the park.

"Want a taste?" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy licked Gabriella's ice-cream.

"Tastes weird," said Troy.

"That's because of your ice-cream," said Gabriella.

"No shit," said Troy. "Taste mine." Gabriella tasted Troy's.

"That's nice, I'm getting that next- oh," said Gabriella, "I'll get it when I visit." They both smiled as they sat at a table.

"So when are you planning on visiting?" Sharpay asked.

"I might visit before we start college," said Gabriella. "Then maybe every holidays."

"Please visit more than that, I can't only see you four times every year," Troy complained.

"I'll call every second night," she said.

"Call every night," said Taylor.

"No, we'll call her when we're all in the basement," said Sharpay.

"Sounds good," said Gabriella.

"So, what's happening tomorrow?" Zeke asked.

"Tomorrow morning I'll be packing, so I will only get to see you at the airport," Gabriella explained. "But we have all night tonight."

"Yeah, we can stay in the basement until like, two in the morning," said Sharpay.

"It'll have to be something like that because I can't sleep over," said Gabriella.

"That's cool," said Troy.

"What's the time?" Taylor asked, making sure she worded the question right.

"Four thirty," replied Ryan, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What do we do now?" Gabriella asked.

"No idea," said Troy. "Is there anything you guys want to do?"

"Not really," said Kelsi.

"Well, let's look at the options," said Troy. "We could stay here for a while until dinner, then go back to the basement, or go back now and hang there."

"I think I'd rather stay here," said Gabriella.

"Then we stay here," said Sharpay. "And do what?"

"I've got an idea," said Gabriella and she stood up from the table and lay down on the grass. Troy followed her and soon the whole gang were lying on the grass in a circle with their heads together.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"Just relax," said Gabriella. "I can talk you through some meditation."

"I'll pass," said Jason. After five minutes, Chad spoke up.

"Well that was a waste of five minutes." He stood up.

"I actually do feel more relaxed," said Troy, sitting up.

"Is there like a playground somewhere?" Chad asked.

"There's one in that direction somewhere," said Gabriella, pointing to her left.

"Anyone wanna come?" he asked.

"I'll come," said Taylor.

"We'll all come," said Sharpay and they all walked to the playground. It was your typical playground. Two swings, monkey bars, a spiral climbing thing, seesaw and platform with steering wheel.

"Bags a swing!" Gabriella yelled as she ran for the bigger swing.

"Do you fit in the small swing?" Sharpay asked.

"No," said Gabriella. "Do you see how small that thing is? My butt wouldn't fit in there."

"True," said Sharpay.

"Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Friends tell friends the truth," she said.

"I bet you couldn't fit," said Gabriella. Sharpay went over to the seat and tried to sit down. She didn't fit.

"Ha! See," said Gabriella.

"You two don't fit because it's made for children under seven," said Taylor.

"Oh, gee, I didn't know that," said Gabriella sarcastically.

"Anyone wanna go on the seesaw with me?' Troy asked.

"Oh! Me!" Gabriella yelled and she jumped off the swing, leaving it for Sharpay, and ran over to the seesaw. Troy followed. They both sat down and Troy's end went down and Gabriella's went up.

"You're heavier than me!" Gabriella teased.

"We all know that," said Troy. He pushed up, causing Gabriella's seat to go to the ground.

"You act like a little kid on playgrounds," said Chad.

"Playgrounds are meant for kids and you have to fit in somehow," Gabriella explained, adding a childish smile on the end of her sentence.

"Whatever makes you happy," said Taylor.

"So, what do we do after this?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Don't know," said Gabriella. She was in the air. "There isn't anything particular I want to do."

"Nothing at all?" Troy asked.

"Nup, so we should al just do the usual stuff we do," said Gabriella. She was now on the ground. "I'm tired of this though." She quickly jumped off her end, causing Troy's to come crashing to the ground (a/n: that really hurts your butt, trust me…). Gabriella ran for her life across the park. Once Troy recovered, he chased. She ran over to the table they were previously at and ran to the other side, so the table separated them.

"You know, we probably look like complete idiots," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, so let me catch you and it will all be over," said Troy.

"I will never surrender!" she yelled.

"Have it your way," said Troy and he climbed over the table, grabbed her and began tickling her.

"Surrender yet?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. He tickled her more.

"I can't hear you," he said.

"YES!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"YES! I SURRENDER!" she yelled again and he stopped tickling her.

"You are so evil," she said.

"I know," he said. They shared a hug.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. They walked back to the playground hand in hand.

"What was the big emergency that you had to run in…that direction?" Chad asked, pointing to the direction they came from.

"Oh, I was um…chasing her," said Troy.

"Right," said Zeke. "Because that's normal."

"We can't be bothered to explain," said Gabriella.

"Back to the basement?" Sharpay suggested. They agreed and they walked back to Troy's.

* * *

They walked through the door and headed for the basement.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Catherine called from the next room.

"Go down, we'll meet you there," said Troy and they walked into the room. The rest on the gang stayed in their positions, determined to hear what they had to say.

"Lena and I were talking and we were just wondering, well, how many times?" Catherine asked.

"Is that necessary?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," said Lena.

"Only once," said Troy.

"Okay then," said Lena and the two walked out the door to find them all sitting outside the door. Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other and walked downstairs, the rest following.

"Was that it?" Chad asked.

"Yes," said Gabriella.

"Before anyone asks the question we all know is going to be asked eventually, who feels like a board game and a movie?" Taylor suggested.

"What movie?" Kelsi asked.

"What game?" Zeke asked.

"I feel like Monopoly and Tomb Raider," said Gabriella.

"That's easy," Troy and he got the game and Chad put on the DVD.

* * *

The rest of the night was watching DVD's, eating pizza (which was getting cold towards eleven…) and popcorn and cracking jokes. By one AM no one could be bothered to talk so they put on a movie and by the end of it, Jason was the only one awake.

"Everyone, wake up," he said.

"What'd the time?" Troy asked.

"Two thirty," Jason replied.

"Crap! I was meant to be home nearly two hours ago!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Me too!" Taylor agreed.

"You're giving me a lift, aren't you Tay?" Gabriella said as she gathered her things.

"Yeah, we'd better go," said Taylor.

"I need to go as well," said Kelsi.

"I will see you all at the airport," said Gabriella and she gave Troy a quick kiss before running upstairs with Taylor.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, why?" Troy asked.

"Hm, let me think," said Chad sarcastically. "Maybe because your girlfriend is leaving the state today."

"I'm fine now, I won't be later though," said Troy.

"Well, we'll be here for you," said Zeke, clapping Troy on the back.

"Yeah, we got your back," said Ryan.

* * *

**a/n: i hope you liked the chapter! i can't wait to put up the next one but i haven't typed it yet though...please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	17. Don't Forget

**A/N: So close! i can guartenee you'll hate me when you get to the bottom...enjoy!**

**DON'T FORGET**

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up on a couch in the basement. The only person that had stayed the whole night was Chad, who was asleep on the couch. Troy stood up and began cleaning the mess a little bit. Chad woke u soon after him and they went upstairs.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Chad asked.

"Okay so far. It hasn't kicked in yet," Troy replied.

"Are you going to see Gabi today? Like, before the airport?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'll go see her a bit later," he said.

"I'll make sure the gang don't go and see her at the same time so you two can be alone."

"Thanks man."

"What's the time?" Chad asked.

"Nine thirty," said Troy.

"You should probably start cleaning," said Chad.

"What do you mean me? You're helping, right?"

"No!" Chad yelled from the doorway, "gotta scat. See ya!" Troy heard a slam from the door.

"These are the times I wish I wasn't friends with Chad," Troy mumbled to himself before going downstairs to clean the basement.

* * *

An hour later Troy was on the Montez doorstep, knocking on the door. Lena answered.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez. Is Gabi home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs packing. You can go and see her."

"Great, thanks," and Troy walked inside and up to Gabriella's room.

She had her radio on and was singing the words of the song as she got her clothes from her closet and put them in her suitcase. She had her hair straightened and was wearing yellow mini shorts and a white tank top (a/n: you know the outfit I'm talking about right? I couldn't find a picture.). Troy just stood in the doorway watching her for a while. Gabriella went over to her dressing table and picked up a brush, using it as a microphone. She danced her way over to her mirror and, using her room as a stage, began singing;

"Sorry but, I have to let go and leave you behind. I can't waste time so give it a moment, I realise nothing's broken. No need to worry about everything I've done, lived every second like it was my last one," she danced and sand over to a picture of Troy on her bedside table.

"Don't look back, got a new direction. I loved you once, needed protection. You're still a part of everything I do." Her singing became softer and sadder as she sang; "you're on my heart a tattoo."

She put down the brush and walked over to her closet, pulling out the last piece of clothing. Troy, still standing in the doorway, couldn't move from hearing the last words. When she shut the door of her closet, she turned around and rested her back against it and sliding down into a sitting position. She began to cry. Troy figured this was his cue and ran in, sitting beside her and hugged her. The couple just sat in silence, happy to be in each other arms.

The gang walked up the stairs, being loud as they normally were. They got to the doorway and Taylor, seeing the couple first, stopped the gang from entering and made them all turn around and walk back down the stairs.

"I never really realised how much I'm going to miss you," Gabriella finally said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither," Troy agreed.

"Living here was the best time in my entire life, I don't think it will be like this again."

"I'm sure you will be happy in New York," said Troy, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, but not as happy as I was here," she sobbed.

"Well, I'm always here if you need me, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thanks Troy," she said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. She took her head off his chest and looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her mascara had run.

"I hate Jordin Sparks," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Who's Jordin Sparks?" Troy asked.

"She sings that song," Gabriella explained.

"Oh," said Troy, "it's a nice song."

"Just the wrong time to listen to it," said Gabriella.

"Oh! I know I have given you heaps of jewellery already, but there is one more thing," he said and he pulled a small box from his pocket. She took it from him and opened it. Inside was a necklace that had half a heart with 'forever' written on it. She looked at the necklace, and then looked at Troy, who was holding up the other half which said 'together' on it. She burst into tears once more and he put it around her neck.

"Never forget me," he said.

"I will never forget you Troy Jack Bolton," she said and she gave him a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Troy helped Gabriella up and embraced her. They shared one more kiss before walking out of the room and downstairs. They saw the gang sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Took you long enough," said Chad.

"Now's not the time for wise-cracks," said Taylor as she gave Gabriella a hug.

"Sorry for not knowing when to stop," Chad mumbled.

"How are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I was fine until I switched on the radio," said Gabriella.

"What song was it?" Taylor asked.

"Tattoo by Jordin Sparks," she replied. "Oh! I need to add it to my CD now." No one but Troy understood this.

"One question, I thought I told you to keep them away from here," Troy said to Chad.

"Oh, I, um," Chad stuttered.

"Whatever," said Taylor, "you need to finish packing."

"I'm nearly done, actually," said Gabriella. "I started at like, eight-thirty, so there are only a few small things left."

"What time do we have to leave here?" Troy asked.

"Mum said eleven-thirty to twelve," Gabriella replied. "I'll go up and finish packing, then we can do something for the last…" she looked at her phone, "hour and a half."

"It's already ten-thirty?" Troy asked.

"Wow, you're getting snappy with your Maths Bolton," said Gabriella.

"I think hanging around with you helped me with that," he replied.

"Come on, I'll finish packing, you guys can watch," said Gabriella.

"Fun," said Jason as they all walked up to Gabriella's room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella had finished packing and they were all in Troy's basement.

"Gees, we have an hour left with Gabi and we still can't think of anything to do," said Zeke.

"We're hopeless," said Chad.

"No, just you," said Sharpay.

"I can't see you think of anything to do," Chad snapped.

"How about we say our favourite memory of Gabi?" Sharpay suggested. Everyone agreed. "See?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Chad.

"Mine was Breaking Free," said Taylor. "Or finally winning the Scholastic Decathlon."

"Start Of Something New and after the talent show, at the country club," said Troy.

"What happened then?" Chad asked.

"First kiss," sad Gabriella.

"Aw, so romantic," said Sharpay.

"Oh! When Sharpay fell in the pool and Gabi saved her and she was all pissed," said Chad.

"Trust you," said Sharpay.

"Mine was definitely You Are The Music In Me," said Kelsi.

"Mine was when she first walked into homeroom," said Jason. "Damn, you looked fine." Troy whacked him over the head.

"My girlfriend, not yours," said Troy.

"Mine was also Breaking Free," said Zeke.

"Mine was teaching you the swing step beside the pool and the staff baseball game," said Ryan.

"I have another one,' said Troy, "when I stayed in the gym because I missed practice and you came and my dad threw you out."

"That is one of your 'favourite' memories?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep," said Troy. "Oh! The rooftop garden."

"Yes, the rooftop garden," Gabriella repeated.

"What's the rooftop garden?" Sharpay asked.

"That's right! You haven't seen it!" said Gabriella.

"It's the place near the science rooms," said Taylor.

"Before we hear your 'brainiac' idea," Chad said to Jason, "the school's closed.

"But…" Jason began. Everyone sighed. "Does your dad have a key?"

"Don't think so," said Troy, "but feel free to go and ask him." Jason stood up and ran upstairs.

"Is your dad even home?" Chad asked.

"I think he was gonna go out, but I don't know when," Troy replied. Jason ran back down with a silver key in his hand.

"Are you coming?" he asked. "Your dad's going to take us so he can switch off the alarm and shit."

"Let's go!" said Gabriella and they all went upstairs.

* * *

When they were at the school, Jack unlocked the back door for them.

"It's so weird being here alone," said Sharpay.

"It feels spooky," said Gabriella.

"And to make it spookier, it's Friday the thirteenth," said Chad.

"Now I'm really freaked out," said Gabriella.

"Well, be freaked out no longer," Troy said as he ran up the stairs to the rooftop garden. Everyone followed.

"Wow! I haven't been up here since…that day," said Gabriella.

"What's that day?" Taylor asked.

"Well, let's just say," said Troy.

"That day we revisited kindergarten," said Gabriella and Troy together.

"If you're going to tell a story, I'll go sleep on that bench," said Chad.

"Nah, we won't bore them," said Troy.

"It's quite peaceful up here," said Sharpay.

"Like a jungle," said Kelsi.

"That's what I said!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed as she walked over to the balcony. "It's toilet paper from when we 'TP-ed the school." She picked up a strip of toilet paper that was hanging over the railing.

"Who did the main building?" Troy asked.

"We did," said Kelsi, Jason and Ryan.

"I forgive you, you two didn't know it was here and you were too think to remember," said Troy.

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

"Anyway, how long until we have to leave?" Taylor asked.

"Less than half an hour," said Gabriella.

"Is there any way we can stop the world so time won't pass?" Sharpay asked, giving Gabriella a hug. (a/n / disclaimer: I wrote this before High School Musical 3!)

"I don't think so," said Taylor. "I wish there was though." She also went and gave Gabriella a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," said Gabriella.

"We'll miss you too," said Ryan. Everyone was now in a giant group hug.

"Do we need to get back to your house?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I think we should," said Taylor. Gabriella walked over to the balcony and took one last look. Troy walked up to her and grabbed her hand and walked back to the car still holding it.

* * *

When they got to the Montez's home, Lena was frantically running around gathering the last few things.

"Oh Gabi! Where have you been?" Lena asked, not looking at her daughter, but in the cupboard.

"I went out with the gang," said Gabriella.

"Well, help me. We're leaving in fifteen minutes," said Lena. Gabriella gave a sorry look to the gang before running upstairs to check the rooms.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Mrs' Montez?" Taylor asked.

"Uh…" Lena thought, "your parents," she looked at Troy, "should be here soon, so could you take the luggage outside so as soon as they get here you can put it straight in?"

"Sure," said Troy and he and Chad took the big suitcases outside, while Sharpay and Taylor brought out the small bags. Jack and Catherine pulled up in the driveway and loaded the luggage into the car.

"How's he been holding up?" Jack asked Chad.

"He's been quiet," Chad replied.

"And Gabi?" Jack asked again.

"She's also been quiet, but she seems to be handling it better than Troy."

"We should go in and see if there's anything else we can do," said Taylor and the group of ten went inside.

"Gabriella Montez, I want you down here this instant!" Lena yelled. Gabriella instantly ran downstairs.

"Everything's gone," she said.

"Good," said Lena, sighing with relief.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Catherine asked.

"No, we're set to go," said Lena, picking up her hand bag.

"Okay. Well, Troy, Gabi, Catherine, and Lena are in my car. Are you right for seating?" Jack asked the others.

"Yeah, we've got my four-wheeled drive, so we'll be fine," said Ryan.

"Let's go," said Catherine and they all left the house, Gabriella turning back to have one final look before shutting and locking the door behind her. Everyone got into their designated cars and they left for the airport.

* * *

**A/N: so...do you hate me? i'm almost there! i did that on purpose though..haha! let me know what you think! **

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	18. Broken Hearts And Last Goodbyes

**

* * *

**

A/N: So this is an unbelieveably SHORT chapter. sorry about that but i wanted to end it where it does so...yeah. ENJOY!

**BROKEN HEARTS AND LAST GOODBYES**

* * *

The car trip was quiet, Troy and Gabriella sat in silence, their arms around each other. Every now and then, Jack would ask a question or someone would clear their throat, but it was silent. When they pulled up outside the airport, Jack pulled the luggage out of the car and onto a trolley. He went to park the car while the others got inside.

"Gabi, we need to go and check in," said Lena.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said to Troy before following her mother to the queue.

"I'll miss her," said Troy.

"Have you offered her to stay with us?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd rather stay with her mum," said Troy.

"Well, you would too if you were in her position," said Catherine, "I mean, her mother is her only family."

"Yeah, I understand," said Troy, "I just kind of expected her to stay in Albuquerque forever."

"I think we all did," said Catherine, putting her arm around Troy, "you'll be fine."

"I don't know about that one," he said.

"You will keep in contact, not everything is lost."

"But I won't be able to see her face everyday, or her smile," said Troy.

"You really loved her," said Catherine.

"Ya think?" said Troy.

* * *

(With Lena and Gabriella)

"I'll miss him so much," said Gabriella, "I'll miss this place. This was the only real place that was home."

"Yeah, I'll miss it too," said Lena, "if there was another way, you know I would have taken it?"

"Yeah," said Gabriella, "even Troy offered me to stay with him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you're my only family, I don't want to lose you."

"I feel the same."

"But it will feel so different without him," said Gabriella. Lena wiped a falling tear from Gabriella's face.

"We'll get through it," said Lena and she gave her daughter a soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Okay, that's done," said Lena fifteen minutes later. "The girl said we need to go through customs in about half an hour, so what do we do in the mean time?"

"We could go and have lunch," suggested Gabriella and they walked over to the others.

"Hey! What up?!" Chad yelled from the doors.

"Do you know that guy?" Gabriella pretended.

"Never seen him before," Troy replied and they laughed.

"Are we having lunch here?" Taylor asked when they reached the front of a café.

"If they have enough room," said Catherine.

"There are two tables there we could join up," said Sharpay, pointing to two empty tables. They walked over to the tables, joined the, and sat around them. Once they had ordered there was an awkward silence, which Jack broke after five minutes.

"So, what uni are you going to?"

"Uh…" Gabriella looked her mum.

"We haven't chosen yet," said Lena," but it will be one of the first things we'll do."

"Applications were six months ago, you'll never get in," said Chad.

"Thanks," said Gabriella.

"Some schools might have a vacancy," said Lena.

"Yeah, the shit ones," said Chad. Taylor whacked him over the head.

"If I can't find one I'll just take a year off," said Gabriella.

"Of U of A is always open," said Taylor, putting her arm around her.

"And I'm sure they would gladly accept a straight A student," said Chad.

"Much better," said Taylor.

* * *

After lunch they were all wondering around the airport.

"What time do you have to go?" Jack asked.

"I think one o'clock," said Lena.

"It's one now," said Catherine.

"Well then we have to go," said Lena, looking at Gabriella. They walked over to the doors and the all said their goodbyes. Gabriella went around to each of them.

"Bye Jason," she said, hugging him.

"Good luck."

"See ya Kels." She hugged her.

"Bye Gabi, keep singing."

"Bye Zeke." She hugged him. "If you ever make something new and spectacular, send some to me."

"I sure will."

"Bye Ryan." She hugged him too.

"See ya Gabi."

"See ya Shar." She gave her a hug.

"Bye Gabi." The tears were falling now.

"See ya Chad." She hugged him.

"Bye Gabi."

"Bye Taylor." She hugged her.

"Bye Gabi, achieve big." She said goodbye to Jack and Catherine and then turned to Troy. He had a tear or two on his cheek. They ran up to each other and shared a hug.

"See ya Troy," she sobbed into his chest.

"See ya Gabs," he said. She looked up after a few seconds to his face. They looked into each others eyes before sharing a kiss.

"I love you," he said when they broke apart.

"I love you too," she said. They stood in a hug for a few more minutes, not caring about anything around them.

"Gabi," it's time to leave," said Lena. Gabriella looked up at Troy and let go before walking to the doors with her mum.

"Bye Gabi," Troy whispered, turning around and beginning to make his way to the exit.

"Troy!" someone yelled. He turned around to see Gabriella running at him at full speed. He took a few steps forward and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

"I couldn't remember if I told you I love you," she whispered.

'You did, but say it again for future reference."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye," she said once more and she walked back to the doors. She turned around before entering and looked at him. She touched her necklace as he touched his.

"Together," he mumbled.

"Forever," she mumbled and she walked through the doors.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it! there is another sad bit either in the next chapter or the one after...yes the story isn't finished... please review!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**

**PS: the chapter name is lyrics to a song. if anyone knows the song i'll put a shout out to them in the next chap!**


	19. Different Ways Of Coping

**A/N: i think there will be one or two more chapters left...and another chapter of an epilogue...or however you spell it. **

**I'd like to give a shout out to ..Seraphina.x. for reviewing nearly every chapter! thank you so much!**

**and nobody got the song! Sorry by the Jonas Brothers for those of you i didn't tell. i love the Jonas Brothers! and did anyone hear about joe's facial hair? i just heard now....opinions? ENJOY!**

**DIFFERENT WAYS OF COPING**

* * *

As they all walked back to the cars, everyone left Troy alone as he walked in front of them. Troy had his IPod in his ears the whole time and had it up really loud so he couldn't hear anything else. Jack and Catherine went in Jack's car while the others went in Ryan's.

"I feel sorry for him," said Taylor as they left the airport, "they were so close."

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "making him happy again could take a while."

"And that's why we're here," said Sharpay.

"It's a good thing we're all going to U of A **(a/n: there is a reason why, read the a/n at the end…)**, we can help him out," said Kelsi.

"Speaking of U of A, did you get a full scholarship?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Yeah, I did in the end," he replied.

"Did you?" Taylor asked Troy, trying to get him into the conversation. He didn't reply, he was staring out the window.

"Hello, earth to Troy," said Sharpay.

"Mm," Troy mumbled, still staring out the window.

"How loud is he's IPod?" Zeke asked.

"Loud enough for us to hear," said Jason. The car went silent as they all tried to figure out what he was listening to. Everyone was confused, whilst Sharpay was furious.

"Tory Jack Bolton that is the worst song you could listen to at this point in time!" she snapped and she ripped the ear pieces out of he's ears.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Troy exclaimed as he rubbed his ears.

"That was for making yourself depressed by listening to that song."

"Alright, alright, I'll change it," he said as he pushed next on his IPod and put the earpieces back in his ears.

"What was he listening to?" Chad asked. "And I'm guessing it wasn't AC/DC."

"He was listening to 'One In A Million'**(a/n: another…easier…competition. A shout out to anyone who tells me who One In A Million is by…)**," Sharpay explained.

"What's that?" Zeke asked.

"It's the song Gabriella sang at that little concert at the start of vacation," said Taylor.

"Oh," said Zeke. There was silence in the car for a couple more minutes. Sharpay grabbed Troy's IPod and looked through the songs. She ripped the earpieces out again and whacked him over the head.

"Will you stop it!" she yelled.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend has just left the state!" Troy argued. "And that she's not here! And I don't know when I'll see her next! And I'll miss her!" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Troy," said Sharpay.

"You know what," he said. He took a breath in and out, "just forget it." He put his ear pieces in his ears.

"That went well," said Jason. Everyone just looked at him.

"Are we still going to go to his house?" Ryan asked.

"We'll drop him off, but we can go to my house," said Taylor.

"Glad you made that decision now," said Ryan as they pulled up outside the Bolton's house. Without saying anything, Troy got out of the car and walked into the house.

* * *

When they arrived at Taylor's, the gang went out the back to hang out.

"Getting him back on his feet will be tough," said Chad.

"I'm guessing he's going to be like that for a while," said Sharpay.

"Maybe we should find someone else for him?" Zeke suggested.

"No!" Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi yelled.

"Think about it, it may be good for him," said Chad.

"You can't just find someone else for him!" Sharpay yelled.

"Why not?" asked Jason.

"Because Troy and Gabriella were really close," said Taylor.

"Now that she's moved though…" Jason began.

"What, so Gabriella leaving the state was a good excuse?" asked Kelsi.

"Well," said Chad.

"He is still really close with her though," said Sharpay.

"I say if he is still like this in a month, then maybe," said Taylor.

"Taylor!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"I agree," said Kelsi.

"No, no, no, you guys don't get it," said Sharpay. "They haven't broken up, so he won't be 'over' her if they're still together."

"But look at the chances of a long distance relationship working," said Zeke.

"Yeah, it's like ninety-five percent to five," said Ryan.

"I think they will last. Come on, everyone here should know how close they were," Sharpay argued. There was silence as they all thought.

"Okay, we'll vote," said Taylor. "All those in favour of leaving him alone?" Sharpay's hand shot into the air, followed by Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan.

"That settles it, we'll leave him alone," said Sharpay.

"But if he does," said Chad.

"Which I highly doubt," said Sharpay.

"We'll back him up," Chad finished.

"I'm happy to do that," said Taylor.

"Shar?" Zeke asked.

"Fine," said Sharpay, as she folded her arms.

* * *

*WITH TROY*

Troy walked through the front door and straight up to his room. He got changed into a tracksuit (a/n: just imagining Zac in a tracksuit…or getting changed…either one *drool*) and turned his TV on. A basketball game between the LA Lakers and Detroit Pistons was on. He sat on the end of his bed and watched the game. As the game was halfway through the last quarter, the game was over in five minutes. He turned off the TV and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What happens now?" he asked himself.

"Whatever you want to happen," said Jack as he walked through the door.

"When did you get home?" Troy asked, sitting up.

"Well, put it this way, we saw you walk through the door," said Jack, taking a seat beside Troy on his bed.

"Oh," said Troy.

"So, how are you holding up?" Jack asked (A/N: there's that thing again…).

"Well, I don't know. You tell me. I was silent during the car ride home, Sharpay kept telling me off for listening to a song that reminded me of her and they decided not to come here."

"Troy, they're not angry at you, if that's what you're trying to say."

"They're not angry; I just wanted to listen to the song."

"So you're angry at them?"

"No, I just need space."

"Maybe you should go and see them a bit later on," Jack suggested.

"Yeah, I will," Troy agreed. He took the chain off from around his neck and played with it in his hands.

"Your mother showed me that one," he said. "Did you know if you fit the halves together, they stay shut with magnets?"

"No, I didn't know that one," said Troy, flipping it over to reveal a small magnet.

"Well, I'll leave you it," said Jack and he stood up and left the room. Troy put the chains around his neck again and went to Taylor's house.

* * *

*WITH GABRIELLA*

Gabriella and Lena were in the departure lounge, waiting patiently for the plane to board. Gabriella heard her phone ring so she took it out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Lena asked.

"It's Troy," said Gabriella as she opened the message. It read; _the halves fit together with magnets_. Gabriella understood and smiled. She looked at her half of the heart with 'Forever' written on it to reveal a small magnet sticking out the side. Lena looked over her shoulder and read the message.

"What does that mean?" Lena asked. Gabriella showed her mother the necklace and the small magnet sticking out the side.

"I'm guessing he has the other half?" Lena said.

"Yeah, with 'Together' written on it," said Gabriella.

"_Flight to New York from gate six is ready to board,"_ came over the speakers.

"That's us," said Lena, standing up. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," said Gabriella and they made their way to the desk.

* * *

Troy arrived at Taylor's house five minutes later and knocked on the door. Her older sister answered.

"Hi," she said with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." 'Not as though that'll make her any less confused' Troy thought to himself.

"Oh," she said. She remembered Taylor mentioning Gabriella leaving some guy named Troy behind, "I'm Adeline, Adey for short. Sorry about your girlfriend."

"Thanks, nice to meet you," said Troy.

"They're all out the back, I'll take you," said Adeline and they walked through the hose to the back.

"You have a visitor," said Adeline. Troy walked through the back door as Adeline walked away.

"Hey," said Taylor.

"Hi," he said. There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry -" Sharpay began.

"No, I'm sorry," Troy cut in, "I'm sorry I snapped."

"We understand," said Taylor.

"I was just trying to help you deal with it better, but for you if that means listening to songs, go right ahead," said Sharpay.

"I know you were just trying to help," Troy said.

"And we were discussing to help you move on -" Chad began.

"No, we said we would leave it," said Kelsi.

"I'm open for suggestions," said Troy as he took a seat.

"We were thinking of finding someone new for you," said Jason.

"What? A new girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Well yeah," said Zeke. Troy paused for a minute.

"No, no, no, no, no, no **(A/N: okay, that sounds lame when you say it in the same tone… keep that in mind…ha-ha)**," he said.

"It might help you move on," said Chad.

"You don't get it," said Troy. "We didn't break up, so dating someone else will be like, two-timing."

"Exactly what I said," said Sharpay.

"Well, it was just a suggestion," said Chad.

"Oh! I have something for you all," said Taylor and she ran inside. She came back out with eight discs.

"What are these?" Ryan asked.

"It's the PowerPoint we made for Gabi," she explained, handing one to everyone.

"Anyone for watching it now?" Sharpay asked. Everyone said yes, but Troy didn't answer.

"Is it okay?" Taylor asked Troy.

"Yeah, go for it," said Troy, a little unconvincingly. Taylor put it in her laptop and played the PowerPoint. Troy coped fine until the last picture.

"Sorry," he said and he stood up and walked out to the front. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. Adeline saw him walk out and followed him.

"Tough times?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"My girlfriend left the state, what do you think?" he snapped. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," said Adeline. "Wanna talk?"

"I don't know what I want," he said. "I feel so confused."

"You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone," she said.

"That's the thing. I don't know how to talk about it."

"Well, how do you feel? Why do you feel so confused?" Adeline asked. Troy looked at her. "Sorry, I want to be a counsellor."

"It's okay, you can be my counsellor."

"Okay."

"Well, where do I begin? I feel confused; and sad, and I suppose a bit angry. But I have no idea why."

"Do you feel lost?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I feel – and I know this is a bit corny – but, empty."

"Well, she was obviously someone special."

"She was my first real girlfriend. We were together for nearly two years."

"Long time."

"Yeah…"

* * *

*WITH THE GANG*

Troy and Adeline were talking for a while and the gang wondered where they got to.

"I'll go look," said Chad and he walked into the house.

* * *

*WITH TROY AND ADELINE*

"How have you coped so far?" Adeline asked.

"Well, I've been kind of snappy."

"That's normal," said Adeline and she put her hand on his back. "You'll get through it." Chad walked out the front door to see Adeline's hand on Troy's back and the two in 'deep conversation'. He quickly took a picture on his phone and quietly went back to the gang.

"Uh…Troy's taken the moving on option," he said as he took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked. Chad showed everyone the picture. "How could he?"

"Did they kiss or something?" Taylor asked.

"No, but they were deep in conversation," said Chad.

"So how do you know?" Jason asked.

"I -" said Chad.

"Oh! I know what she's doing," said Taylor. "She wants to be a counsellor, she's probably testing it out."

"Oh, okay," said Chad and he deleted the picture.

* * *

"Thanks Adey, you've been a great help," said Troy as they stood up.

"No problem. If you ever need you talk, call," said Adeline and they both walked into the house, Adeline into the kitchen and Troy out to the back.

"Where were you?" Taylor asked.

"Oh bullshit, you know I was out the front with Adey," said Troy.

"Okay, here's a new question. What were you talking about?" Zeke asked.

"That is for us and for you never to find out," said Troy.

"What? Are you dating or something?" Ryan asked.

"No! she's older than me," said Troy.

"Then what?" Chad asked.

"He was giving me a mini counselling session thing," he explained.

"I told you!" Taylor said to Chad.

"New subject, how long does it take to fly to New York?" Kelsi asked.

"Not sure, she is calling us first though," said Sharpay.

"So, anyone want to come back to my house?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, my house is pretty boring," said Taylor and they all walked to Ryan's car and drove to Troy's.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so that was that chapter. don't forget that competition. it shouldn't be that hard. **

**So the reason is that i'm an aussie and i'm only in high school. so i have no idea about the colleges in america or anything about colleges for that fact...so sorry if you are all getting frustrated with the idea of college in this story... :)**

**and...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! i might be going on holidays in the new year so i don't know when the next chapter will be up. if i can get on the computer it will be before the 4th if not....after the 12th. sorry but i can't change the dates. and where i'm going doesn't have internet... i'll die without it for a week. but i can guarentee you love the last 1-2 chapters!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	20. Phone Calls Only Hurt You More

**A/N: so here's another chapter...2 more! as in one of the story and one epilouge... which might be long or short...i haven't typed it yet. ENJOY!**

**Shout outs to: ****_Shewhoshallwrite_, _..Seraphina.x_.(okay, that name won't let me type it for some reason...) and _Naturally-Susan_****...for getting the song....i think i got them all right. if i missed anyone let me know.**

**PHONE CALLS ONLY HURT YOU MORE**

* * *

When they got to Troy's, they all went down to the basement.

"This sucks," said Sharpay.

"What does?" Jason asked.

"Losing a friend, duh," said Taylor.

"I was thinking along the lines of not having anything to do, but losing a friend is cool," said Sharpay and Taylor slapped her forehead.

"So, what's the time?" Kelsi asked.

"Uh, four o'clock," said Ryan.

"That means she'll call at like eight or nine," said Zeke.

"So, you can have dinner here," said Troy.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"No idea," said Zeke.

"I just realised, girls are way outnumbered now," said Sharpay, looking around the room.

"Three and five," said Chad.

"Oh! Brainwave!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's unlike you," said Zeke.

"We could play Singstar," said Jason.

"Yes!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay," said Troy as he set it up.

"Who's first?" Ryan asked.

"Me!" Sharpay yelled excitedly.

"What song?" Troy asked with the controller in his hands.

"Um, 'Every Time We Touch', Cascada," she said and she picked up the microphone.

"Okay," said Troy and he selected the song. Sharpay did a few quick vocal exercises before singing;

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams." When the beat got faster, everyone was tapping their foot. When she finished, she curtsied and everyone applauded.

"Who's next," Chad asked.

"I'll go," said Jason.

"What song?" Troy asked.

"What version is this again?" Jason asked.

"Pop Hits," said Troy.

"'Helena' then."

"Good choice," said Zeke. Troy selected the song.

"Long ago, just like a hearse, you'd die to get in again…" he sang. All the guys sang, well yelled, the chorus and all the girls blocked their ears.

"Glad that's over," said Taylor.

"It's a good song," said Troy.

"I'll show you a good song," she said and she selected 'My Happy Ending'.

"Oh, oh, so much for my happy ending," she sang.

"This is a slow song," said Chad.

"Sh!" said Sharpay. When she finished, Troy had an idea.

"Sharpay, I'm giving you a song to sing," he said.

"I just sang though," she said.

"Just sing," he said and he gave her the microphone. The song he had selected was 'Boyfriend'.

"Oh gees," she said before singing, "Whatcha been doing? Whatcha been doing? Whoa, whoa, haven't seen ya 'round."

"It gets better," said Troy. They all waited.

"…don't you got somewhere to go, I didn't steal your boyfriend," she sang. The whole gang burst out laughing.

"Nice," said Sharpay.

"Who's next?" Zeke asked when they finished.

"I'll go," said Troy.

"What song are you singing?" Chad asked. Troy began flicking through the songs before settling on 'Dance Dance'.

"I love this song," said Ryan.

"Me too," said Jason.

"She says she's no good, with words but I'm worse," Troy sang. The gang started getting into the song and the people who knew the words belted out;

"Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love." As they sang 'love', the people singing drew a heart in the air.

"Well that was a strange song," said Kelsi when he finished.

"I liked it," said Taylor.

"I'm next," said Chad. They played this for another few songs until everyone had had a turn. They then put on EyeToy. After a few games on EyeToy, pizza for dinner (again) and more Playstation, it was around nine o'clock.

"Gabi should be ringing soon," said Sharpay. Just as she said this, the phone rang.

"Maybe it's her," said Chad. Catherine picked up the phone from upstairs. They were all waiting anxiously, staring at the door. They heard Catherine talking for a while and figured it wasn't her.

"Maybe she's talking to Lena," said Troy.

"Pick up the phone and see," said Zeke. Troy picked up the phone and pressed 'talk'.

"_Yeah, alright. Well, his girlfriend left the state today, so he's feeling a bit sad," _said Catherine.

"_Yes, well, that will take time." _Troy quickly hung up the phone.

"Was it her?" Taylor asked.

"No, it was my grandmother," said Troy, "they better not talk for long or Gabi won't be able to call."

"Do they normally talk for a while?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, last time they she called, they were on the phone for three hours, but they hadn't seen each other for a month," Troy explained.

"So how long ago was the last time she called?" Chad asked.

"Last week, so they shouldn't be that long," said Troy. They continued to play Playstation for half an hour. Troy was getting worried because his mother was still on the phone.

"How much do women possibly have to talk about that they can talk on the phone for so long?" Chad asked.

"Girls are more social than boys," said Taylor.

"I agree with Chad," said Troy, "My longest conversation was half an hour."

"You only spend half an hour on the phone with Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"How do you know it was Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Well, you never call us girls, and do you think you would spend half an hour on the phone with blubber brain Chad?" said Sharpay.

"True," said Troy.

"Seriously, what do you girls have to talk about that takes you two hours?" Jason asked.

"We just bitch about other girls and stuff," said Sharpay.

"The truth revealed," said Zeke.

"_Okay, bye,"_ they heard from upstairs.

"Finally," said Chad.

"Troy! There's a message on the phone for you!" Catherine yelled from upstairs.

"You mean she called already?" said Troy as he dialled for message bank.

"_Hi Troy, its Gabi. I was going to call to talk to you and the gang but obviously someone is on the phone. We have arrived safely. We are now living in a small flat thing and it is really small. I miss you all so much. When the person gets the off the phone, give me a call on 555-7920. The phone line is already installed. Bye!"_

"What'd she say?" Sharpay asked.

"She left a number for us to call," said Troy, dialling the previously heard number.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Montez, its Troy."

"Hi, did you want to talk to Gabi?"

"If that's okay."

"I'll get her." Troy put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" the whole gang exclaimed.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"We're all doing fine, apart from Troy," said Chad.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I miss you," he said.

"Oh, I miss you too, I miss all you guys."

"What have you been doing?" Chad asked.

"Well, we got here about an hour ago. We unpacked a bit then I called you."

"Yeah sorry, my grandmother was on the phone," said Troy.

"Oh, I've met her. How long did they talk for?"

"Only half an hour," said Taylor.

"That's as long as our longest conversation," Gabriella said. Everyone laughed. "What?"

"We established that little fact before," said Ryan.

"Oh, what have you been doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we went to Taylor's for a bit because we decided to leave alone for a bit," said Sharpay.

"Then we came here and we've been playing Playstation ever since," said Taylor.

"Sounds like fun," said Gabriella.

"We really miss you though, it isn't the same," said Kelsi.

"Well, we can't do much about that," said Gabriella.

"Are there any other subjects that we need to cover? Because I'd like to talk to Gabi alone," said Troy.

"No, we're good,' said Sharpay.

"I'll bring it back," said Troy and he walked up to his room.

"So, _I_ didn't ask, how are you?" Troy asked.

"Miserable," she replied.

"Why? It can't be that bad."

"It is. The main city is really crowded, our apartment is really small and it is different without you here."

"I feel the same, but the house isn't any smaller and I don't think the main city is any more crowded." She forced a laugh.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too," he said.

"I got your text."

"Did you find the magnet?"

"Yeah, my mum read the message and she didn't know what you were talking about, then I showed her the necklace."

"Yeah, my dad told me about it, I didn't know."

"How did he know?"

"He bought it with my mum."

"Oh." There was a short silence.

"Well, Taylor gave us all copies of the PowerPoint they made you and on mine she gave me the last picture separately so I sent it to you."

"Thanks." There was another silence.

"I love you," he said. Gabriella didn't reply. "Gabi?"

"Sorry," she said.

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah, sorry," she said.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"I love you." The words made Gabriella cry more. He could hear her mum comforting her.

"I love you too," she said.

"Lena," said Troy.

"Yes?"

"Give her a big hug for me."

"I will."

"Gabi, will you always remember me?" Troy asked.

"Yes, always. How can I forget you?"

"Good." Troy wiped a falling tear.

"I need to go; mum's meeting the boss early tomorrow morning and wants me to go."

"I'll just go back downstairs." He walked down to the basement to the gang.

"Gabi has to go," he said.

"Bye!" everyone said.

"Bye guys!" said Gabriella, her voice still teary.

"We'll call you tomorrow," said Taylor.

"Okay, bye," said Gabriella and she hung up. There was silence.

"So," said Chad, "what did you talk about?"

"I'm not telling you!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's between him and Gabi," said Taylor.

"Well, we kinda figured you weren't having sex because you can't over the phone," said Jason.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," said Troy. "Is anyone staying the night?"

"We're going to Shar's," said Taylor, pointing to herself and Kelsi.

"Guys?" Troy asked.

"I'll stay," said Chad.

"I need to go. I have a few things to do tomorrow morning," said Zeke.

"I'll gladly stay to keep away from the slumber party," said Ryan.

"Jason?" Troy asked.

"Sorry, I need to help my dad tomorrow morning," he said.

"That's cool," said Troy.

"Okay, we're leaving now," said Sharpay and the three girls went upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm going too," said Zeke.

"Same, see ya man," said Jason and they went up.

"Where are we sleeping?" Ryan asked.

"There's enough couches," said Troy as her disappeared into the storeroom. "We just need sleeping bags." He came out with three sleeping bags. They pulled out the bags and put them on the couches.

"Movie?"

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it! please review! TWO MORE!!! *screams***

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	21. Nothing Better Than The One You Love

**A/N: so here it is...the last chapter of the official story! i hope you enjoy! the epilogue will be up tomorrow!!!!**

**NOTHING BETTER THAN THE ONE YOU LOVE**

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up to see Ryan and Chad sitting in the middle of the room, watching the rest of the movie which they didn't finish the previous night.

"He lives!" Chad exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he replied. "But I had this dream that Gabriella left the state." Chad and Ryan looked at each other.

"Uh Troy," said Ryan.

"That happened," Chad finished.

"You couldn't play along for like a minute," he said as he lay back down on his sleeping bag.

"The girls rang before, we're meeting them at the mall in half an hour," said Chad.

"But it's still early," said Troy.

"Not really, its ten thirty," said Ryan.

"I don't feel like going anyway," said Troy.

"It'll be good to get your mind off things," said Ryan.

"Fine," said Troy. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Um, since eight. We went home, had showers, had breakfast, came back here watched the rest of the movie and you were still asleep," said Chad.

"All in two hours," said Ryan.

"Anyway, I'm going to have a shower," said Troy and he went upstairs.

* * *

They met the girls at the mall half an hour later and began shopping.

"How's he been holding up?" Taylor asked Chad as she looked at Troy who was walking by himself with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, he woke up trying to pretend it was a dream," he explained.

"Really?" Taylor asked. "I feel sorry for him."

"Me too," said Chad. They walked in and out of all the shops in sight, the guys holding the bags for the girls while they shopped. In every shop they went into, Troy would receive sorry looks or comments like 'I'm sorry' or 'how are you feeling?' from classmates. After the tenth shop, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going outside," he said and he exited the shop and sat on a chair outside. Much to his luck, James approached him.

Hi, where's your dear girlfriend?"

"New York," Troy mumbled, but he didn't hear.

"Did you break up? Is she on the market?" he smirked.

"James, I'm not in the mood, just piss off," said Troy and he stood up made his way to the exit, James followed.

"Oh, so you have broken up," James yelled. "Where does she live? I'll go comfort her tonight." Troy turned around to face him.

"In case you didn't hear before, Gabriella has moved to New York!" he yelled, "and no, we have not broken up so will you just stay away from me?!" and with that he walked out the door. The gang had some out of the shop in time to see Troy yelling at James and walking out.

"Maybe we should leave," said Chad and they all walked out to their cars.

* * *

When they got to Troy's, they went down to the basement. Troy was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall, completely out of it.

"I feel sorry for him," said Sharpay.

"I wish there was a way to make him feel better," said Kelsi.

"Maybe we should let him deal with it in his own way," said Taylor. Troy heard none of this; his gaze wasn't even broken by the doorbell ringing. Jason and Zeke came thundering down the stairs.

"Hi," said Zeke. Everyone replied but Troy.

"Hello? Troy?" said Jason.

"He isn't too good this morning," said Taylor. "Just leave him." Chad turned on the TV and they watched that for a while.

"What's the time?" Sharpay asked.

"Nearly twelve," said Taylor.

"Anyone want to go out for lunch?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah," everyone replied but, yet again, Troy.

"We'll go, we can give him some space," said Taylor and they all walked upstairs, leaving Troy staring at the wall. Just as the gang were about to leave, the doorbell rang. He took off his necklace from around his neck and stared at it, flipping it between his fingers.

"Troy!" he heard his mum yell from upstairs. Troy just sat there, playing with his half of the heart.

"Troy!" Catherine yelled again. He decided he would go up; see who it was, then come back down again. He stood up, walked up the stairs and through the door. He kept his head down as he dawdled down the hall to the door.

"Hey Wildcat."

Troy looked up.

"Oh thank God," he mumbled as he ran to the door and hugged her, lifting her off her feet.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," said Gabriella. They both looked up and shared a passionate kiss. They broke apart and shared another hug. Troy looked around at everyone who was smiling at the couple's reunion.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too," said Troy. "I have to ask, why are you here?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer," she said. Troy looked over her shoulder to see two suitcases outside the door.

"That's great," he said. "I'm so glad you're back"

"I'm so glad to be back," she said. They shared another kiss.

"Sorry to break the moment, but we're going out to lunch, wanna come?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," said Gabriella.

"Me neither," said Troy.

"Well we're going, you guys can stay," said Taylor and they all left.

"What now?" Troy asked after he put Gabriella's bag in the hall.

"Well, I was thinking maybe…" said Gabriella as she ran her finger from his lips, down his chest. Someone cleared their throat. They turned to see Jack and Catherine standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Sorry," said Gabriella.

"Now, before you do, whatever you're planning, we need to set some ground rules," said Jack.

"Fine," said Troy and they all sat around the kitchen table.

"Now, you probably figured you won't be sleeping in the same room, yes?" Jack asked. They both nodded.

"Now, if you guys are going to be," Catherine paused for a moment, "doing adult stuff, I would like it if you, Gabriella, went on the pill."

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked.

"Your mother and I talked about it before you left and we figured it wouldn't be a problem seeing as you left. But now that you're back, we'd both like it," said Catherine.

"Fine," said Gabriella.

"Anything else?" Troy asked.

"Wait, one question," said Gabriella. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"You have two days in Troy's room, but that is only until I get a bed for the spare room," said Jack.

"What's the spare room?" Troy asked.

"The room with all our trophies in it, the one _next to ours_," said Jack.

"That's fine," said Gabriella.

"Now, can we go?" Troy asked, standing.

"Yes, now you can go," said Catherine and Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pretty much pulled her out of her seat.

"Wait!" Gabriella exclaimed. She ran over to the fridge. Troy was confused but then smiled when she shut the fridge. Troy and Gabriella ran up the stairs, Gabriella holding a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. **(A/N: here, you can make up what you will; I'm not writing it…too messy!)**

* * *

An hour later, Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the basement watching 'Grease'. They were both lying on the couch, her head on his chest. They had only just started watching because they had to have showers (;D). Every now and then, Troy would kiss Gabriella on the head and hug her tighter. Even though the doorbell rang, the couple did not budge. The rest of the gang walked down to the basement and quietly sat down on the other couches. Troy looked down at Gabriella and kissed her again.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because _you mean the world to me_," he said, kissing her again. She smiled and settled more into his chest and watched the movie. They were both happy, knowing they wouldn't be leaving each other again; they loved each other too much for that. College would be a breeze, knowing each was there for the other. The company of each other put smiles on their faces, which hadn't been there for a very long time…

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it!! please give me your opinion on the ending!! thanks!**

**xox ashycuppycake xox**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow, and this is it. i probably won't write anymore on FanFiction so i'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story, thank you so much. **

**This is just a small epilogue about where they all ended up. So there's a story and then a few summaries about when their older. so thanks again and i hope you enjoy the very last chapter!!**

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

*5 YEARS LATER*

"Gabi come on! It's just a basketball game!" Troy yelled down the hall of the apartment.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. They were going to go and see a basketball match, Denver Nuggets and Utah Jazz. Gabriella ran down the hall to the door.

"Okay, we can go now," she said. Troy opened the door for her and they walked down to their car. They would be meeting the gang at the game and be sitting courtside.

* * *

When they arrived, they were waiting outside for them.

"Let's go!" said Sharpay and they all walked inside. They got a few snacks before taking their seats.

"So Gabi, how's Troy been treating you?" Sharpay asked.

"Like a queen," she said.

"You're a suck," said Troy.

"You love it," she said.

"Yeah, I do," he said and he pecked her on the lips.

"You'd have thought they would have grown out of it by now," said Taylor.

"So, what's everyone doing tomorrow?" Zeke asked.

"We have a game," said Troy, looking at Chad.

"Oh yeah, I'll be watching that," said Gabriella.

"Me too," said Taylor.

"I've got rehearsals," said Sharpay.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"CD signing," he said.

"Zeke?" Taylor asked.

"I've got the day off," he said.

"Lucky," said Sharpay.

* * *

With five minutes left to go in the half, Troy went with Chad to the toilets.

"I don't think I can do it, man," said Troy as he splashed water on his face.

"Sure you can. If you love her, it'll be easy," said Chad.

"True, but what will everyone think once they know I can sing?" Troy asked.

"They'll think you're very talented," said Chad.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait and see," said Troy.

_Flashback (two week earlier)_

_Troy was sitting in his room, his guitar next to him as he was frantically writing stuff down on a piece of paper. There was a knock at the door._

"_It's open!" he yelled. The gang wandered into his room and sat in any available seat._

"_What _are_ you doing?" Taylor asked, looking at the stuff around him._

"_I'm writing a song," Troy replied. "For an occasion in two weeks."_

"_Oh yeah? What occasion?" Chad asked._

"_I am going to, wait for it," he said, he liked suspense, "propose to Gabi."_

"_That's fantastic Troy!" exclaimed Sharpay._

"_Yeah," said Jason. "So you're gonna sing to her?"_

"_Yeah, it's the way we met, so I figured, why not?" said Troy._

"_Can we hear the song?" Ryan asked._

"_Yeah," said Troy and he began to play;_

(a/n: One Better - Aaron Carter)

_Give me half the chance  
I'll make you understand  
That what I got to give  
Is so much more than this  
Than you'll ever know  
I don't say what's on my mind  
But you'll find this out in time  
Don't always open up  
I'm not quick to trust  
And let someone inside_

_  
I've got a lot to learn  
Never felt this way before  
But I gotta say what's right for me_

You should know that I can  
Be more than you will ever need  
I'll show you something new to see, yeah  
I'll be the one you can believe  
I'll be one better, Yeah  
I'll be one better

You've seen some falling stars  
You felt a broken heart  
Time is all it takes  
Learn from my mistakes  
Know exactly what you are

_But I can't hang on the side  
I've had enough of all these fights  
Gotta give to you  
Gotta get this through  
Till you realize  
_

_I've got a lot to learn  
Never felt this way before  
But I gotta say what's right for me_

You should know that I can  
Be more than you will ever need  
I'll show you something new to see (yeah)  
I'll be the one you can believe  
I'll be one better, Yeah

I wont back down (No never, No never)  
You don't have to be alone  
Girl, Alone (Ooohhh, Ooh) No (Oh)

You should know that I can  
Be more than you will ever need  
I'll show you something new to see  
I'll be the one you can believe  
I'll be one better (Oh) (I'll be)  
I'll be one better (Oh) (I'll will)  
I'll be one better (Oh)

_Troy looked up from his guitar to see all the guys with smiles and all the girls crying._

"_That's wonderful, Troy," said Taylor as she wiped the tears._

"_Yeah, it's really good," said Kelsi._

"_That's good to hear from a composer," said Troy and everyone laughed._

"_So, when are you gonna ask?" Chad asked._

"_A couple of weeks, maybe we can go to a basketball match and I can ask at half time," Troy said._

"_Ask what?" Gabriella asked._

"_Uh," said Troy._

"_Ask if he can go in the half time competition," Sharpay lied._

"_Okay. And what's with all the paper?" she asked._

"_Some forms for the club, nothing big," said Troy and he gathered all the papers before she looked more closely._

"_And the guitar?" she asked again._

"_I was bored so I decided to teach myself some songs," said Troy. "Didn't work though."_

"_Okay then," said Gabriella and she sat down. Troy sighed with relief as everyone else did._

_**End flashback**_

"There's one minute left, lets go," said Chad and they left the toilets.

"Hey," said Gabriella, "you just missed some fantastic play."

"Damn, I hope they show a replay," said Troy.

"Are you okay? You seem tense," said Gabriella, massaging his shoulders.

"I'm fine," he lied. The siren went for half time and Troy's stomach did a somersault.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For our halftime entertainment we have a little presentation for you all," said the MC.

"This should be good," Gabriella whispered to Troy. Her nodded and when she looked away, he rolled his eyes. The video started on the screen.

"Troy Bolton," came Chad's voice, "we all know him as our captain." It showed a picture of him shooting a basket. "But did you know he can sing?" Small clips of 'Breaking Free' and 'Everyday' came on the screen.

"Gabriella Montez," came Taylor's voice, "she's a scientist." It had a picture of her mixing chemicals. "But di you know she came sing?" more clips of 'Breaking Free' and 'Everyday' came on the screen.

"Now all we need is proof," the two said together and a spotlight landed on the couple. Gabriella looked at Troy, confused. He stood up and took her hand, leading her out to the centre of the court.

"Troy will be singing an original today," said Taylor as she walked to the centre of the court with a microphone," accompanied by Ryan Evans on the piano." She handed Troy the microphone then went back to her seat. Troy began to sing. As he sang, a slideshow of pictures of them through high school and college were flashing up on the screen.

"…You should know that I can, be more than you will ever need, I'll show you something new to see, I'll be the one you can believe, I'll be one better…" he sang. Tears began rolling down Gabriella's cheeks.

"…I'll be one better, oh," he sang. As he sang these last words, he got down on one knee. Gabriella looked confused and Troy nodded to the screen. 'WILL YOU MARRY ME, GABRIELLA?' was written in big bold letters. She looked back down at Troy who was holding open a small box with a diamond ring inside.

More tears streamed down her face as she nodded. Troy took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger as everyone applauded. They looked into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss. They stood there for a while, not caring about the surroundings. Ryan began to play to music for the chorus and they slow danced in the centre of the court. Troy was relieved and Gabriella was extremely happy.

***10 YEARS AFTER THAT…***

The gang are all thirty three or close to it. They are all still very good friends and succeeded in the careers that they wanted to…

Troy and Gabriella Bolton are into their ninth year of marriage. They have three children; Jayden Troy Bolton, who is seven, and two twin daughters; Aliah Millie Bolton and Matilda Adrianna Bolton who are both five. Troy captained the Lakers for five years and now coaches. Gabriella is a scientist and has also been on Broadway.

Chad and Taylor got married three years after Troy and Gabriella. Taylor is pregnant with a girl and they also have a son, Sean Danforth, who is four. Chad used play alongside Troy for the Lakers and is now the assistant coach. Taylor is a science and maths teacher at the local high school.

Zeke and Sharpay got married one year after Troy and Gabriella. They have two children, Abagail Baylor, who is six and James Baylor (even though Gabriella and Troy kicked up a fuss over the name, Sharpay made them be happy…) who is four. Zeke is the owner and head chef at a five star restaurant in the main city. Sharpay is a well known Broadway star and has been in eleven productions.

Ryan and Kelsi have just gotten engaged and are due to marry in the following March. Ryan is a professional singer and has brought out three albums and has a record company. Kelsi is a composer and writes Broadway shows.

Jason ended up finding a girl named Alyssa who he has been married to for two years. They don't have any children yet. Jason is a PE teacher at the came high school as Taylor.

THE END!!!

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. Thanks again and please review!**

**Until next time...**

**xoxashycuppycakexox**


End file.
